A Miraculous Makeover
by SilverStarWing
Summary: Not wanting to make modeling a career, Adrien goes against his fathers wishes and asks a special someone to help him find a new avenue of work in the same field. He soon finds out that fashion and Miraculous holders have more in common then he realized, and it involves a rich history of the Miraculous and their powers. Adrienette.
1. Chapter 1: Defiance

Authors Note: I am already several chapters ahead, waiting to be posted. Please leave a comment letting me know what you think. I am trying to stay as true to the characterization as possible. While I do enjoy the English Dubbed version of the show, I also love the French names used and seen in many fanfictions. This story will use a combination of both versions.

This fic does take place before Season 2, so we will not be seeing any spoilers. However, we will see a reveal at some point.

Adrienette ship.

I will update a new chapter for every 5 reviews that come in. Enjoy!

A Miraculous Makeover

Chapter 1: Defiance

"Adrien," Gabriel Agreste said, his voice cold and monotone. He stood facing the painting of his wife, his back turned to his son.

"Father?" The blond boy fidgeted. He heard a small click as Nathalie softly left the room and closed the door behind her. Adrien cringed, suddenly wanting nothing more then the presence of the assistant that protected him from his fathers wrath. Why did she have to go and leave me in here alone? He internally groaned.

"I'm disappointed in you, Adrien," Gabriel continued, his hands unlinking from behind his back to drop at his side. He continued to stare at the painting. "We had agreed you would continue your lessons and photo shoots in exchange to going to," he paused thinking of the word, "public school." There was a hint of disgust in his voice.

"But I have Father!" Adrien frowned, knowing that he occasionally missed a lesson, but he always managed to make it up. The life of a super hero did keep him busy, but he did everything he could to keep to Nathalie's schedule. Have I done something wrong latley? He couldn't help but wonder why his father had called him into his office.

Gabriel signed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he turned to face his son. "Nathalie tells me you miss lessons all the time. You have several accounts of being late to school or leaving class early. You repeatedly manage to slip your body has been going on for far too long."

Adrien flinched, knowing all he said was true. He didnt bother to come up with an excuse.

"I've been mindful of your needs the last two years, Adrien. I even allow you time to spend with your friends, when time allows." Adrien could tell that last bit was added as an after thought. "For two years I have said nothing, letting you have your freedom, but this has got to stop."

"Gee, thanks." Adrien crossed his arms over his chest and turned slightly looking away from his father and out the window instead. "It's not like you and I get to spend any time together. You're busy so you keep me busy. Its no wonder why I miss lessons. I do have to think of myself sometimes."

Adrien was met with silence, but he refused to look at his father.

Gabriel took a hesitant step forward before returning to his stoic position. "You know I am very busy with work, Adrien. And you have obligations."

"Yea, so I'm told." He turned to look at his father, his green eyes slanted in fury. "I try to follow Nathalie's schedule as best I can, I really do. My friends are always inviting me out but I never seem to have enough time to do the things with them." Arms still crossed, he glared at his father. "And sometimes I just need the freedom away from this prison, with no body guard, just so I can be myself."

"Prison?" Gabriel questioned. "This is your home. This is where I know I can protect you."

"Don't you get it? I don't need protecting! I have awesome friends, Paris has two superheros, police are everywhere. Why do you feel like I need protection?"

"Because you are my son and I said so," was Gabriel's response. "There is a mad man out there turning people into monsters..."

"And Ladybug and Chat Noir always step in and save the day," Adrien interrupted. "Nothing bad ever happens."

"That won't always be the case," his father argued, glaring down at his son.

"But if you dont let me be my own person..." he trailed off. "I'm not going to want to model forever. I want to do something with my life. I need to experience… "

"Enough!" Gabriel shouted, his authority taking over the conversation and putting a stop to the argument.

Silence ensued, both father and son glaring at each other, the tension building in the room.

Adrien, tired of the way his father refused to acknowledge him and his needs, mumbled something inaudible before turning to exit the room. He reached for the door knob when his fathers voice stopped him.

"You have not been excused."

Adrien was fuming on the inside. His usual cool and collect self, the boy Gabriel had raised him to be, was quickly fading. He spun around. "Do you really think I need your permission to leave?"

Gabriel raised an eyebrow in surprise at his sons tone.

"I'm sick and tired of you telling me what to do. I have been your top model since before mom even left, have done everything you have asked of me, and you still treat me like some nuisance you can control as you see fit. I'm your damn son! But you can't even be bothered to spend time with me, or let me live my life the way I want."

"Adrien." Gabriel's voice held no tolerance at his son's sudden outburst. "You will apologize to me immediately. And you will continue to do as I say without question."

Adrien let out a strained laugh. "You want me to apologize? How about you be a father and you apologize to me instead?."

The two glared at each other, neither sure of where this conversation was going.

A knock interrupted their fuming. Nathalie opened the door and poked her head in. "Excuse me, Sir. Your meeting will be starting shortly."

Gabriel nodded. "Thank you, Nathalie." He shifted his gaze to her. "Escort Adrien to his room. He is to remain there until I say otherwise. Cancel his schedule for the remainder of the week." He turned his gaze back to his son. "And pull him from school. We can have all the time he wants in his room to think about his actions."

"What!?" Adrien cried, looking in disbelief at his father. "You cant do that! We had a deal!"

"Our deal is now void," Gabriel replied smoothly, his voice laced with anger. "We will talk about this later. Nathalie?"

"Of course, Sir." Nathalie opened the door to allow room for Adrien to follow her.

Without another word Adrien turned on his heels and stomped across the room, his arms swinging angrily at his side.

"Oh, and Adrien," Gabriel's voice stopped him in his tracks. "If I find out you have left your room, there will be consequences." Adrien balled his fist up and continued his trek out the door toward the stairs.

"Adrien!" Nathalie's soft voiced called to him as she followed him.

Adrien slowed down, slumping his squared shoulders. He wasnt mad at her. He looked over his shoulder at her, one hand on the banister as he looked down the staircase at her.

"I will talk to your father," she started to say.

"Don't bother. We both know when he's made up his mind about something there is no talking him out of it."

She nodded. "I will still try to talk some since to into him though."

Adrien smiled at her softly, relaxing somewhat. "Thanks, Nathalie." With human-cat like reflexes he bounded up the stairs two steps at a time and dashed down the hall until he made it to his room. He closed the door behind him and locked it.

Plagg flew out from Adrien's inner pocket and zoomed across the room. "Well, that was intense!" he exclaimed. "Didnt know you had it in you, kid."

"Pssh." Adrien threw himself on the white leather couch in front of his TV, putting his arms across it and tilting his head back to look at the ceiling. "He thinks he knows whats best for me. But he doesnt even know me!"

"Well, that does seem to be a problem," the little black cat sided, flying low and next to Adrien. "What are you going to do about it?"

"What can I do about it? He wants nothing to do with me." Adrien sighed leaning forward in contemplation.

"Maybe if you share some camembert with him?" Plagg grabbed a piece of his favorite cheese off the plate sitting on the coffee table and proceeded to float on his back nibbling on it. "Camembert makes everything better."

"I doubt my father would agree to eating that stinky cheese." His head shot up as his thought processes started to turn. "But… we do have something in common." His thoughts went to a certain blue haired schoolmate.

"Whats that, kid?"

"Marinette."

Puzzled, Plagg licked his claws, trying to get the rest of the cheese off. "The girl with pigtails?" Adrien nodded, a smile forming. "What does she have to do with your father?"

Adrien grabbed his phone, scrolling through his short contact list. He frowned when he realized he didnt have her number. Instead, he tapped on Nino. He wrote his best friend a short text.

Need to get a hold of Marinette.

Adrien looked at Plagg while he waited for his friends response, a smile on his face. "Marinette is a designer. My father actually likes her work."

"So?" Plagg lazily grabbed another piece of cambembert and started nibbling.

PING!

Adrien glanced down at his phone to see his friends response.

Give me a minute. I'll get it from Alya.

It took several minutes, but another text finally came though. Her number was listed, followed by a short message.

Good luck, Dude!

Adrien was too excited to really understand the context of Nino's response. He got up and opened his bedroom door calling to Nathalie.

"Yes, Adrien?" She was softly shutting a door down the hall, walking in his direction.

"My father said I couldn't go out, but he didn't say anything about inviting someone over?" he asked her hopefully.

She smiled at her charge and looked down at the schedule book in her hand. "Well, all your lessons have been canceled for the week, and your father has very little time in the next few days..." she trailed off hoping she had given him his answer.

He smiled brightly at her. "Thanks, Nathalie! And don't worry! I'm not throwing a party. I'm just going to invite a school friend over to help on something."

"Very well," she nodded. "Please let me know when to expect your friend and I will have the staff prepare some refreshments."

"Thanks, Nathalie! You're the best!" He gave her a hug, much to her surprise, before he bolted back to his room, shutting the door. Her response was vague, which was exactly as he had expected. It basically told him she would do all in her power to make sure his father didn't know, without right out lying to him, of course.

Plagg raised an eyebrow in question, floating to rest on the end of the couch. "So whats the plan?"

Adrien tapped the number Nino gave him and pulled up the text box. "Time to get creative."

He sent Marientte a text.

Hey, its Adrien. Nino gave me your number. Remember that favor you owe me? Was wondering if I could collect on it. Over a year ago he had helped her with translating Chinese for her when her great Uncle had come to Paris. She had promised to return the favor.

He pushed Send.

Seconds later, he had a response.

Adrien! Hi! Um, favor? What is it? Of course I will help! Just let me know what you need me to do.

He chuckled, envisioning her stuttering as if he was talking to her in person. He sent his reply. I was wondering when you would be available come over. I'm kind of on bedroom arrest right now.

Bedroom arrest? Her response came back.

Long story. I'm sort of grounded and won't be making it to school any time soon.

PING!

Oh my! I'm in the middle of helping my parents at the bakery, but I can come over tonight if thats ok?

Yea, no worries. Shoot me a text when you're on the way so I can let Nathalie know.

Nathalie?

My dad's assistant. She handles my schedule.

There was a longer pause between texts this time. He frowned.

PING!

He sighed in relief as he looked at his text.

Oh, ok! Should… I bring dinner?

Puzzled, Adrian looked at the clock. It was just after 14:00. Dinner would be ready around the time Marinette made it by.

Adrien smiled. He replied with one last text.

My chef will make us something. Bring your sketchbook if you wouldnt mind. I appreciate it!

After hitting send he sent Nathalie a text letting her know to expect his guest later that evening and to ask the Chef to prepare dinner for two.

He had some work to do. But first, he had to let Nino know he wouldnt be in school this week. His friend wouldnt be too thrilled about that.


	2. Chapter 2: Panic

Author Notes: Thanks so much for the reviews! When I started this fic I only anticipated it only being a few chapters. But my fingers keep pounding away on the keys and I'm already 32 pages in. And the story isnt even close to revealing its true plot. So, leave a comment below telling me what you think so I can post Chapter 3 sooner rather then later

Chapter 2: Panic

Marinette sat at her desk, a pencil in her hand and her sketchbook out. Her tongue stuck out at the corner of her mouth as she concentrated on the design taking form under her hand. The outline of the dress was done, the bodice tight at the waist and flaring out just above the ankle. Its long sleeves form fitting and disapearing into a glove at the elbow. The neck line was high, laced out at the collar bone before hugging the neck of its wearing. The flare in the skirt had a slight design that Marienette had already been shading in, a solid black fold that flared down to the hem in the dress. It was a dress for the cold winter season and looked very much like it came out of the Renaissance

"I'm thinking…" Marinette paused taking in the design, "a rayon cotton blend. A dark red would look nice. And a cotton inlay to add some durability to the piece." She paused, setting the pencil down. "It already has some black accents soooo..." Picking up her black pencil she started to shade in the ruffled neck piece and gloves. "There! Now to finish it with some red..." she trailed off trying to select her favorite shade.

"I think red will look great!" Tiki said happily, flying overhead to view the half drawn design, her eyes wide as she took in the design. The hint of recognition was missed by Marinette. "And the black really adds to the elegance of it."

"Thanks, Tiki!" She paused in her choice of colored pencil, before grabbing the shade she wanted. "I think the black accents will add the final touches needed for this piece." She lifted the book up so she could show her Kwami. "What do you think?"

"All your work is great, Marinette," the little Kwami said excitedly, as the girl continued to color and shade the drawing. "If you add pokadots, you could say the piece was Ladybug inspired!" She laughed nervously.

Marinette laughed. "As much as Paris would like something else to remind them of Ladybug, I want to stay as far away from the subject as possible when it comes to being Marinette." _I don't need anyone getting any crazy thoughts and linking the two_ , she thought absently to herself.

"Then shouldnt you stay away from red as much as possible, just to be safe?" the Kwami injected.

Marinette shrugged. "I'm going for a date night piece with this one. Something not too revealing as its a winter piece, but still sexy enough to be seen as innocent- if that makes since. And red is defiantly the color of sexy."

Tiki raised an eyebrow. "Is that why Chat Noir flirts with Ladybug?"

Marinette snorted. "No way. He does it because he thinks he's God's gift to women. Ugh! And his puns! Does he really think he's funny?" Marinette giggled as an after thought. "Besides, while red may be a sexy color, the added pokadots would totally make a dress look childish."

"Ladybug is anything but childish," Tiki interjected.

"Sorry, Tiki," she apologized, gazing at her Kwami. "I didnt mean it that way."

"It's okay, Marinette. I kind of understand what you meant." The little Kwami flew up to her face and gave her a hug.

She has half way done shading her newest design when there was a knock on her door. "Marinette?" Sabine called, opening the hatch. "Are you busy?"

"Tiki hide!" Marinette quickly whispered, whipping around in her chair in an attempt to give her Kwami room to hide.

The blue eyed girl stood up as her mom poked her head in. "Not too much. What's up, Mama?"

"Your father and I are really busy down in the bakery. Would you lend us a hand?" her mom smiled, but the worry was written on her face.

"Of course! I'll be down in just a minute."

"Thanks dear. We had a few last minute orders for tonight and are behind." Closing the hatch Sabine left to rejoin her husband below in the bakery.

Marinette sighed, her heart beating a kilometer a minute at almost being caught.

"That was a close one!" Tiki exclaimed, coming out from behind the computer monitor.

"Always is, right?" she smiled, closing her book and grabbing her phone. "I'll finish that later." She started to head to the hatch. "I'll bring you back some cookies later, okay?"

Tiki nodded eagerly in anticipation.

Smiling, the designer slipped her phone in the back pocket of her pants and headed down the steps to join her parents in the bakeries kitchen. The smell of baked goods assaulted her nose when she finally opened the door to the back of their establishment. Lining the wall were over a dozen tickets hand written by her parents with orders.

"Oh wow," she exclaimed, amazed at the amount.

Tom smiled at her. "Thanks for helping. We've been so busy and I just hate to tell anyone no."

"It's no problem, Dad." Marinette grabbed a spare pink apron from the hook in the kitchen. "What do you need me to do?"

Her mother came in from the front of the store. "Can you please help the customers up front while we work on making these orders?" she asked. She rolled a cart with breads and pastries on it to her. "And can you refill the display? The line is out the door with hungry customers and we are running out of everything!"

"Huh.. I wonder why all of a sudden." Marinette smiled at her mom as she started to roll the cart toward the front.

"Lunch rush?" Her father said, answering her question. "Or could be because Ladybug and Chat Noir have been by once or twice lately." He winked at her. "Its too bad you missed them both times!"

Marinette blushed, laughing awkwardly. "Oh yea. I forgot you had mentioned that! Well, I better get up front!" She quickly left her busy parents in the back as she raced up front to help the customers and restock. _I forgot Chat and I had been here several days back. The akuma at the time had been a disgruntled customer. Not that it was my parents faults they ran out of filled croissants._

The time before that had been two weeks ago, when an akuma they had been fighting was out for every bakery in town. Apparently, the victim had lost a baking contest and was none too thrilled about it, seeking revenge on all the bakeries in town. Chat and Ladybug had stopped her from destroying Boulangerie Patisserie so Tom and Sabine had given them a box of sweets as a way of saying thanks. Of course, Alya had been there shooting videos for the Ladyblog and caught the pair exclaiming how delicious the goodies were.

 _Since then they have been busier then usual_ , Marinette thought as she rounded the corner with her pastry cart. She noticed a few customers lingering about looking at what remained of the selections on display. Her mother had exaggerated about the amount of customers.

"Sorry about that!" she laughed sheepishly as she started to unload the breads and putting them in the correct places on display. "Is there anything you were looking for? I might have it on the cart."

"Do you have any more of those Ladybug cookies?" asked one man, eying the display. The little girl at his side tugged on his shirt.

"Daddy!" she whispered loudly. "Dont forget to ask about the Chat Noir cookies!"

"Oh yes," he said smiling down at his daughter before looking back up at Marinette. "And Chat Noir if you have them."

Marinette nodded glancing at her cart, but not seeing them. "Let me check the back, sir. I know my parents were working on them a bit ago. I'll go see if they are ready."

"Thank you, young lady."

Marinette smiled at them, checked on the other two customers who said they were just browsing, before heading back to the kitchen.

"Dad! Do we have any more of the Ladybug and Chat cookies?" She looked around spotting some drying on a far work table. The frosting still looking a little wet.

"They arent quite ready yet, Marinette. We need to wait for the frosting to dry," Sabine said, using her forearm to wipe the sweat from her brow as she worked on mixing some dough.

Glancing over the cookies, Marinette grabbed the driest looking Chat cookie. "Its okay, I think. I'll just take this one if you dont mind." She showed her parents the single cookie. They just nodded without question.

Making her way to the father and little girl, Marinette apologized. "The frosting is still drying. They dont be ready for another hour or so." The little girl frowned. "But, I was able to snatch this one from the back." She held out the single Chat Noir cookie. "On the house," she said looking at the father for his approval. He smiled and gave her a nod.

His daughter squealed with delight at receiving the Chat head shaped cookie. "Thank you very much!"

"You're very welcome." She stood up to address the father. "I'm sorry they arent ready..." she started.

"That's okay," he smiled at her pulling out his wallet. "I can come back in a hour. Can I pay for them now so they dont get bought up?"

"Of course!" Marinette exclaimed. "I'll have them boxed up and ready to go by the time you get back." After placing his order and paying, Marinette sighed with relief. She helped out the customers that had walked in, made a few sandwiches from off their menu, and gave a sigh of relief when the lunch rush was over.

And none too soon, either. Her phone vibrated in her back pocket. She had been startled, forgetting it was there. With the store currently empty, she pulled her phone out to see a text of Alya.

 _Girl! Adrien just asked Nino for your number! Of course I gave it to him to give to Adrien!_

Marinette froze. _What!? Adrien?_ Marinette wasnt sure she was reading the text correctly.

 _Is this a joke?_ She texted back.

 _No way, Girl! He totally wants to talk to you!_ Alya was anything but a liar.

Before she could respond, a text from an unknown number came in.

 _Hey, its Adrien. Nino gave me your number. Remember that favor you owe me? Was wondering if I could collect on it._

 _Oh my GOSH!_ Marinette screamed in her head. Adrien had texted her! And he needed a favor. He had her number. He could call or text her at any time now, and so could she- not that should would know what to say to him.

Her fingers shakily running over the touch screen she replied.

 _Adrien! Hi! Um, favor? What is it? Of course I will help! Just let me know what you need me to do._

At least via text she could edit out the stutter she had whenever she tried to talk to him. And change what she needed to before sending it. _No insert foot to mouth this way!_ She thought, never before realizing how easier it was to text him then actually talk to him.

After several texts, helping a customer who had wandered in, and replying back to him, he had asked her over for a favor. _Not a date_ , she thought to herself in relief. He needed help with something. _I wonder what kind of favor he needs._

Looking at the clock she realized by the time she finished helping her parents play catch up it would almost be dinner time. She quickly texted him about that, wondering if she should eat before or bring something for them. To her surprise, his reply was quick. His personal chef would make them both dinner. And he asked her to bring her sketchbook.

 _I wonder why he needs my sketchbook_ , she thought. Smiling, the smell of freshly baked cookies interrupted her thoughts. She sent out one more text.

 _I'll bring dessert then._

Giddy, she saw that she had another text waiting. Not from Adrien though. Pressing the back button in the text app she noticed it was from Alya. Sent over ten minutes ago. _Oops! Must have missed it while texting with Adrien._

 _So what did he say!?_ Was all Alya had wrote.

Her fingers danced over the flat keyboard. _He asked me to come by and help him with something. I'm heading over there later when I'm done helping my parents at the bakery._

 _OMG! GIRL! He invited you to his house!?_

Marinette blushed realizing exactly what she had gotten herself into. _And dinner at his place, too,_ she replied to her friend.

 _Girl! That sounds like a date! Rock on!_

 _It's not like that! He just needs helps with something and it just so happens to be around dinner time._

Her text came back sarcastic. _You keep telling yourself that. Text me later tonight and let me know how it goes. Out!_

And that was that. Sighing, Marinette put her phone back in her pocket and looked at the clock. The hour was almost up and she still had to box the order of Ladybug and Chat Noir cookies. She looked around the kitchen to see what orders her parents were filling before filling the cookie order herself.

"Mama. Adrien invited me over to his place tonight to work on a project."

"A project?" her father questioned, looking at her smugly.

"Uh.. yea.. for school…" she lied. "I told him I would swing by after I finished helping in the bakery."

"Well, that may not be for a few hours yet and then there's dinner," her mom started.

"Well, uh.. he said he would provide dinner," Marientte choked out. "So I offered to bring dessert," she quickly added before they could comment on it being some sort of date. She knew her parents liked Adrien, from the few times he had come over to play video games or hang out with their friends. They were always shoving pastries at him, telling him to eat up.

"Of course!" her mom said excitedly. "I'll box up some of left overs before you leave. They may not look the best..." she trailed off.

Marinette laughed. "I'm sure he wont mind, Mama." Her parents always fed her and her friends the sweets that they couldnt put on display. They never taste any different, but looks meant everything when selling product. "And thanks, Mama."

"Any time dear," her mom almost sang, obviously happy for her daughter.

Marinette finished boxing up her cookie order and headed back out front, her thoughts drifting to a certain blond boy who she had a date with later that night.

 _Its not a date!_ she sternly told herself and put herself back to work, pushing herself to think of anything but that evening.


	3. Chapter 3: Project Dress

Chapter 3: Project Dress

Several hours after his text conversation with Marinette Adrien managed a quick shower. He choose a solid black shirt instead of his normal stripped and put on a clean white button down with the collar up. His typical Agreste signature.

It was nearing dinner time and Adrien had yet to hear from Marinette. He picked up his phone for what seemed like the hundredth time that day to check to see if he had a text from her. No such luck.

Throwing his phone on the table he turned to head up the spiral staircase to the top landing. "Guess I can get started before she gets here," he mumbled to himself, his impatience growing. Adrien ran his hand over the book bindings searching.

"What'cha looking for?" Plagg asked, obviously not to interested. The little Kwami had just woken up from a nap

"My old portfolios," Adrien replied, running his finger over the bindings. He pulled out a few notebook style binders. He flipped through the inserts making sure he had the right years before placing them to the side. Those he didnt need were replaced back on the shelf. "It might save us some time."

By the time he was done he had 4 portfolios tucked neatly under his arm. He made his way down the steps and dropped them on the coffee table.

"What exactly are these?" Plagg inquired, the now empty plate of cheese being picked up and moved to the side by Adrien, much to the Kwami's annoyance.

"Photos of my modeling, when I was younger." Adrien sat on the couch and sighed. "When my mom was still around."

Plagg knew his mom was a sore subject. As annoying as he knew he was, that was one subject Plagg knew not to bring up. "Sorry, Kid," he said instead.

Adrien smiled sadly. "It's okay. I'm the one that brought them out. I'm hoping it will lead to inspiration."

There was a knock on his door. Plagg quickly darted into Adrien's shirt pocket.

"Yes?"

The door creaked open. "A.. Adrien?" the small and timid voice called, her head peeking in. "Sor..sorry I'm early. I finished up quicker then expected. My phone was dead, so I didnt have any way to let you know I was heading over."

Adrien jumped up and went to fully open his door. Nathalie was standing a few feet behind her, having escorted her.

"H..hey, Marentte!" Adrien squeaked, seeing the doubtful expression on Nathalie's face. "Come on in." He stepped out of the way to allow her to enter.

As she did so, he noticed her sketchbook clutched tightly to her chest, her book bag slinging off her far shoulder. In her hands she held a small pink poka dotted box tied off with a pink ribbon.

"Refreshments will be brought up shortly," Nathalie said nodding her head in his direction.

"Thanks, Nathalie." Adrien smiled rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. _I hope she doesnt think we'll be doing anything indecent._ The thought made Adrien blush as he looked to Marinette.

"No problem, Adrien." Nathalie excused herself and Adrien shut the door.

At the sound of the door jam clicking into place Marinette jumped, letting out a squeak in the silence of the room. Adrien laughed.

"Don't worry," Adrien teased, motioning for her to have a seat on the couch. "I won't bite- I promise."

"Ah…." Marinette stood frozen in place, her cheeks suddenly becoming very red.

"Marinette?" the blond tilted his head in question at her frozen posture, not realizing his statement had made her uncomfortable.

"Y..yes?"

"Would you like to sit down?"

She let out another little squeak before scrambling past him to sit on the far side of the couch. He laughed lightly under his breath. He watched as she went to place her book bag down on the floor and set her sketchbook on the table. She looked down at the box still in her hand and extended it to him. "Here. I.. I brought dessert."

He took the box with a nod. "Thanks! Is this from your parents bakery?" he asked hopefully. He really did love hanging out and having her parents stuff him with treats.

She nodded, pausing to look down at the coffee table as he went to place the box on his desk so it was out of the way. Noticing a binder under her sketchbook, she slowly pulled it out from under her book.

"What's this?" she asked, her eyes wide as she flipped the first page open and glanced at the three other binders on the table.

Adrien sat down next to her, his knees turned in as he reached over to flip the page in the binder she was holding.

"These are some shoots of mine from my younger days," he replied, leaning in closer to get a better look at the pages. "I was about... 12 in this one."

"You were so cute…" he raised an eyebrow at that, "I mean… adorable... I mean… younger!" Her face flushed as she dropped her face into her hands with a groan.

Adrien chuckled. "Yea. My parents thought so, too. Hence, why I am the face of _Gabriel_." He sighed.

Marinette looked up at him. "You don't seem to happy about that," she concluded from his dejected look.

He smiled softly at her. "Naw, its okay, I guess. But its something my father wanted me to do, not something I wanted to do for myself." He paused looking at the photos in her lap. "I won't be a model forever, that I'm sure of."

"Oh?" she looked up at him, suddenly realizing how close they were. "Ah… I… uh..."

His green eyes met hers for an instant before he sat up straight to look at her in confusion, one eye brow raised at her. "And thats… where you come in," he said with a pause in his sentence. "Marinette?"

"Y… yes? Wha? I'm sorry!" she stuttered, turning beet red and she looked away to the other binders on the table.

"Uh… huh," Adrien smiled sadly, not sure what to think of her behavior. She was always stuttering around him, and for the life of him he couldnt understand why. "I'm sorry, Marinette. Do I make you un… uncomfortable?"

"Huh!?" she bolted up right, her leg hitting the sketchbook she had carefully set on the table. "Of course not! Its just that… I'm not used to being… in a room… alone… with a boy…" she trailed off, not noticing her now open sketchbook on the floor. She slowly sank back down to sit on the edge of the couch cushion.

"Oh… Oh!" Adrien's grinned smiled into his famous Chat Noir Cheshire grin, as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, looking everywhere but her. "I… I'm sorry! I didnt think… this.. this is just the only place in the house where I have privacy." He mentally smacked himself as he looked at her, shock evident on both their faces. "Not.. not that I mean it like that! I swear!" Adrien internally groaned. _How could I have been so stupid!_

Her laughter interrupted his thoughts. "I..I'm sorry," he apologized again. "I guess I'm just not used to having girls in my room?" _Was that really the reason?_ he thought to himself, watching her wipe a tear from her eye from her laughter. For the first time he really got a good look at Marinette. He never had actually been alone with her before, to really get to know her as a person. Sure, she sat behind him in class and he had tried to set her up on a date with Nino a while back. And yes while she _was_ best friends with his best friends girlfriend and they hung out occasional as a group, he had never actually been alone with her, without nosey parents constantly interupting. "We should do this more often," he said without thinking, laughing with her.

"Do what?" she asked, her giggles coming to a close.

"I just realized, we've been friends for two years now? And you've sat behind me in class both years, too, but we really havent been friends outside of school, you know?" _Where was this coming from?_ He questioned himself.

"Oh, huh… well, we do hang out with Nino and Alya sometimes," she replied. "But you're always so busy so its not like we get much time to hang out." She cocked her head at him trying to figure him out.

He huffed and sank down in the couch. "Yea, well, thats why I asked you here, actually." He turned to look at her. "My father keeps me busy.. among other things," he added quickly thinking of his time spent as Chat Noir. "I kinda got into an argument with him today."

"I figured something like that had happened when you mentioned being on bedroom arrest," she said seriously. "But I'm not one to pry so if you dont want to talk about..."

"Actually, I do," he quickly responded interrupting her, looking down at the unopened portfolios. "See the problem is, he wants me to be perfect. But I'm not perfect."

He heard her mumbled something under her breath that sounded strangely like "but you are". A blush creeped up into this cheeks but he continued as if he hadnt heard her.

"I've been a model since I was young, even years before my mom disappeared. I was raised in this house without much contract with normal people. And before you say anything-" he glanced at her "- Chloe is _not_ considered normal." He chuckled. "She's my oldest, and really only friend until I met Nino."

Marinette only nodded, eagerly wanting him to continue a small smile on her face as she listened.

He sighed, glancing down at his feet as he leaned to put his head between his legs. "I guess what I am trying to say is that I'm not sure what purpose I have. I cant be a model forever. So I need to find…" he trailed off his glance landing on Marinette's open sketchbook. He reached out and grabbed it. "Marinette? Did you design this?"

He heard a sharp intake of breath but choose to ignore it, looking down at the beautiful design laid out before him. It was only half finished, that he could see. But the color and design was absolutely stunning. "It reminds me of Ladybug," he whispered his eyes taking in the shades of red and black.

"It.. it shouldnt," she said softly, gently taking her sketchbook back and closing it, much to Adrien's dissatisfaction. "There's no spots on it." She kept her gaze on her closed book, his portfolio she had been holding sitting closed on the couch beside her.

He could sense the tension that suddenly filled the air. Was she upset that he thought of Ladybug when he saw it? Was she embarrassed that he was in awe of her work? Did he over step his boundaries?

He reached across the distance with his right hand and gently laid it on top of hers. "I'm sorry. Was I not supposed to see that?" He noticed as Marinette's eyes opened wide in surprise. Her gaze shot to him holding her hand, his silver ring glinting under the fluorescent light.

"N… No. I mean… its just a drawing I had started… and I…" she couldnt stop stuttering as she continued to avert her gaze.

He pulled his hand away and instead placed it on her shoulder scooting closer to her on the couch. This caused her to look up at him. "Marinette, its beautiful!" he smiled, not breaking eye contact. "I knew you had talent, but this… I mean.. this is amazing!"

Adrien watched as she broke eye contact with him and started to blush profusely. "Thank… thank you, Adrien." She chanced a glance at him from under her bangs as a smile formed on her lips.

"Do.. do you mind?" he asked, reaching out for the sketchbook. "I mean, I think its only fair since you got to see me as a _cute_ 12 year old," he teased her.

"Su..sure," she stuttered handing him her sketchbook, her blush deepening. "Why… why did you want me to bring it anyway?"

He flipped through a few pages, taking the time to eye her designs before he answered. "I was hoping you could help me, actually." He glanced up at her.

"Help you how?" Her stutter was gone, but she wasnt anymore confident then before.

"I was hoping you could help me design something," he placed his hand on an open page in her book before turning it to face her. "Maybe something like this?"

It was a dress design Marinette had done a few months ago, one that was simple but flowed around the ankles.

"Oh, of course… what.. what is it for?" she asked taking the book to better see her design, already knowing which one it was.

"I want to show my father that I can do something other then model," he stated. "But… I've never actually drawn before, so I dont think I would be any good at it."

"If you have never drawn, then how am I supposed to help…?"

"Well, I was thinking you could draw it. And I would just describe it to you." He smiled sheepishly, for the second time that night rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "And maybe you could teach me how to draw eventually?"

The girl nodded slowly. "Um… sure. I can try."

"Thanks, Marinette!" Hopeful that she could help him even a little he sprung forward and wrapped the girls in his arms. "I'll appreciate anything you can do to help."

"Su..sure, Adrien." Marinette gently lowered her arms to his shoulders and hugged her crush back.

A swift knock sounded on the bedroom door, but before they had a chance to separate the door opened to reveal Nathalie and one of the staff pushing a food cart.

Both the teens sat frozen, caught in their displays of affections, even if it was meant as a friendly gesture.

Nathalie cleared her throat, causing them to jump apart. Adrien stood up to greet his fathers assistant then glanced down at the girl in his room. Her hands were fidgeting with the hem of her shirt and she refused to take part of the conversation.

"I figured you would want dinner in your room so you could work on your project, Adrien," Nathalie said excusing the staff member.

"Thanks, Nathalie!" Adrien said trying to act innocent. He smiled at her.

She only nodded. "I'll come back to check on you in a few hours. If you need anything, just let me know."

"Will do!" he exclaimed, walking to the table cart lined with covered dishes as she exited the room. He glanced back at Marinette who still had her head down. "You hungry?" he asked her, lifting the tops to various dishes to see what had been brought up. He frowned. "I hope you like fish. I forgot to ask what you would have preferred."

"Fi..fish is fine!" she jumped up looking over to him.

He lifted the top of a smaller plate and instantly regretted it, putting the lid back on quickly.

"What was that smell?" she asked, her nose crinkled up at the offending odor.

Adrien flinched. _Damn, she noticed._ "Camembret." He said with an obvious fake smile. "Smelliest cheese there is!"

"Why would your chef serve you Camembret?" she asked, also pinching her nose.

Adrien laughed, grabbing the offending plate and setting it on the carts lower shelf. While kneeling down he opened his shirt and allowed the black Kwami to fly into the holding area beyond the table cloth, hiding him from view. "I like Camembret... sometimes?" he answered her as he stood up.

"You have a strange sense of taste," she mumbled, finally letting her nose go so she could breath normally.

"Yea, I guess I do," he smiled. He rolled the cart and stopped it just behind the couch. "We can just eat here, while we go over design options?" He needed to change the subject.

"Yea! Sure!" Marinette grabbed his portfolios and moved them to the floor under the table to keep them out of the way as they ate. "So, do you always leave your portfolios out?" she asked as they served themselves. She took her plate and sat back down on the couch.

"I actually brought them out in hopes they would provide us with some inspiration," he said, leaning over the table cart to hand her the drink he had just poured. "Tea, M'Lady?" He regretted it the moment the words left his mouth.

"Wha..what?" she said softly, instantly shocked, her hand already out stretched to grab the glass.

He tried to blow it off. "Tea?"

Marinette hesitated before grabbing the glass, her fingers just barley brushing his as they exchanged hold. "Th..thanks." She took a small sip.

Letting out the breath he didnt realize he was holding he quickly poured himself a glass and grabbed a plate, sitting beside her. Wanting to forget the slip of his words, he continued their previous conversation.

"I'm not quite sure how to say this," he paused thinking, looking into the blue eyes across from him, "my fathers work changed, shortly after my mom left. She was his inspiration, I think. And while his designs haven't faltered any since then, his style did change." He nodded to the portfolios stacked neatly under the table. "I want to design something for him that reminds him of those days."

Marinette, having already taken a bite of her fish, nodded. She took a sip of her drink before responding. "We can do that. But you want to design a dress. I doubt you wore any dresses when you were younger."

Adrien's face broke out in a grin. "True. But they're photos of other models in some of these, too," he laughed. "From the same publications."

Marinette giggled and took another bite of fish. "This is really good," she said savoring the flaky fish as it melted in her mouth.

"I'm glad you approve."

"Adrien, you do realize that this might take more then just a day to do, right?" she asked between bite fulls.

He nodded, already digging into his plate. "If you have plans I totally understand. Like I said, any help you can give will be appreciated."

"Well, I did have plans with Alya some time over the next few days, but she wont mind if we wait. She'll understand." She set her finished plate on the coffee table and grabbed her pink book bag.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. I'll let her know tomorrow." She started digging through her bag.

"Couldnt you just text her?" he asked, finishing his plate.

She eyed him and pulled out her phone, showing him her dead screen. "Phone is still dead. It can wait." she smiled.

"Oh..."

She found her pencil box and pulled it out, setting her bag back in its place. As she moved he noticed her purse for the first time hanging around her hip.

"You can set that on my desk if you want," he said pointing to it.

She glanced down and quickly placed her hand on her purse. "Um, its okay. Its fine." She picked up her sketchbook and opened it to a blank page. She picked out a pencil and touched the tip to the surface of the paper. "Now what kind of dress did you want to design? I will need specifics if we're going to do this right."

The rest of the evening went on without a hitch. After they had eaten, Adrien had scooted closer to her, the portfolios he had pulled out laying on the couch or on the table in front of them as they picked and chose certain aspects to add to the dress. At one point, Adrien had put his arm on the couch behind Marinette, causing them both to blush as he admired her pencil drawings. Knowing they were both flustered by his bold movement, it really was just to get a closer look at her sketch book so he kept his arm where it lay.

At some point they had taken a break for dessert and Nathalie had come up to remove the dinner dishes. Adrien made sure to check under the food cart for Plagg before she did so. The Kwami was gone, probably hiding up stairs in his library. He noticed Marinette set her purse down on the desk like he had informed her to do earlier on. He didnt take much notice, but did catch her sneaking a cookie from the dessert box she had brought into her purse before bringing the confections back to their work area. _Odd_ , he thought, but quickly forgot about it, picking up a powder sugar dusted treat.

After three hours of laboring over books and designs, they finally had it.

"Its perfect," Adrien breathed.

"You think so?" Marinette asked, unsure of her- or rather Adriens - design. "It isnt something I can see Gabriel Agreste designing." She frowned. "Or me rather."

Adrien shook his head smiling. "No, its perfect, Marinette. It really reminds me of my mom."

She nodded. "Your fathers inspiration?"

He nodded. "Yea. She would definitely have worn this." His eyes skimmed over the outline, not yet colored, although Marinette had created some color swatches on the margin.

The dress itself was simple yet elegant. With one inch width shoulder straps flowing into a V neck line, the dress contoured itself around the upper half of the chest, to loosen lightly out down into the bodice, only to retighten and contour itself around the midsection to thigh level, much like the business skirts Nathalie wore. From there sheer fabric flowed freely off the legs to just just below the knee to allow for easy walking and showing off a women's lower appendages.

"Huh.. who knew a womans legs could look so exotic," Adrien smiled, teasing his friend who had drawn the model on their dress.

"Adrien," Marinette cried, suddenly embarrassed. "Its just a generic drawing. She doesnt even have a head!"

He laughed. "I guess there wouldnt be much to look at without that pretty head, huh?" he smiled, tapping her on the forehead with his index finger.

Marinette sighed as she blushed, looking up at the clock on his desk. "Its getting pretty late," she simple commented. "I should get going before my parents worry."

Adrien looked back at the clock in surprise. "We have been here for a while. I'm sorry to keep you so late. Would you like to call your parents?" He extended his phone to her seeing as hers was dead.

She shook her head. "They knew I was going to be here, so its okay. But I should get going."

He stood up and offered his hand to her, helping her up as her stiff joints protested. She arched her back, stretching. Adrien picked up her sketchbook and held it out to her.

She shook her head. "Keep it for now. I'll be back tomorrow, right?"

"Yea, sure! That would be great!" he paused. "Dinner again?"

Marinette nodded with a smile. "Sure."

"Then its a date!" he laughed, looking down at her and placing he sketchbook on the couch. She wouldnt meet his gaze. _Marinette has always been shy. But she really opened up to me tonight._ Adrien smiled at the thought. "Hey, and thanks again."

"You dont have to thank me, this has been fun," she smiled brightly, picking up her bag and grabbing her purse from the desk. "I really better get going. The walk home is going to be brutal."

"Walk?" he said in confusion. "Is that how you got here?" He followed her to the bedroom door, opening it for her. He escorted her into the hall.

She nodded. "Of course. I would have been here sooner, but my parents were still finishing up at the bakery and couldnt drop me off. But thats okay!" she started waving her hands in front of her face apologetically. "The walk was nice."

"Well, its dark now," he said looking out at the windows at the front of his house as they made their way to the top of the staircase. He put an arm around her shoulders and walked her down the stairs, noticing how she never tensed up at his touch. _Making progress!_

Nathalie and his body guard stood at the bottom of the stairs looking up at the two of them. "Nathalie, do you think we can give Marinette a ride home? Its gotten pretty late."

Nathalie nodded to his body guard in affirmation. "Of course, Adrien." She turned to address Marinette. "Miss Dupain-Cheng, if you would follow me."

"O..okay." She turned to Adrien slipping out from under his arm, her blush evident. "So, see you tomorrow after school then?"

Adrien nodded. "I'm looking forward to it." He gave her a low bow as she turned to follow Nathalie and Adrien's bodyguard. She glanced back at him one last time before the front door closed. The last Adrien saw of her was her genuine smile as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Without needing directions from Nathalie, Adrien ran back up the stairs to his room and slammed his door shut, leaning against it and sighing in relief.

"Rough night?" Plagg asked, yawning as he flew down from above.

Adrien had his eyes closed but smiled as he thought of the evening he had had with his high school friend. "She really is something," Adrien heard himself say.

"Falling for someone other then Ladybug?" the unlucky Kwami asked, floating around the room.

"Of course not," Adrien frowned. "She's just a friend. An amazing friend," he added.

"Right…." the Kwami prodded loosing interest quite quickly. He floated over to the couch and opened the sketchbook that had been left behind. "She does have good taste," he said. "Not that I know anything about fashion." His paws stopped on a page in the book as he flipped through the pages. "Oh boy."

"What is it?" Adrien asked, having already started to pick up his room. He carried a couple books he had pulled out and placed them on his desk.

"You need to see this," Plagg said, lifting the sketchbook and floating over to Adrien the page in question opened for him to see.

Adrien frowned at his magical friend. "Its a dress that Marinette has been designing. So what?"

"You may not recognize it, but I do. Its lacking the spots, but this is the same outfit the last Ladybug wore." Plagg tossed the book on the desk, the half finished image of the red dress haunting the little God of the Black Cat Miraculous.

Adrien frowned, leaning over his desk looking at the drawing once again. "Isnt it a little too flashy for someone that lived in a different time period several hundred years ago?'"

"You would think so," Plagg continued, shuddering. "But for Ladybug, it was the best way to get around. Those Victorian style dresses would have just weighed her down."

"So, if Ladybug's outfit changes with different Miraculous holders, does that mean Cat Noir's was different too?"

"Of course. The leather you wear today didnt exist back then."

"So how does that work?" He looked down at his ring, for the first time really noticing how new it looked. _Modern._

"Time changes everything I suppose. And as time changes and people evolve, so does the magic." Plagg shrugged. "Dont ask me how it works, because I really have no idea. I just know that it is."

Adrien nodded, knowing questioning him futher would be in vain. The Cat Kwami had already given him a bunch of new information that he hadnt had prior to that, and to think they had been together for two years! "How come you're just now bringing this up?"

Plagg yawned. "You've never asked before."

"I wonder how Marinette came up with this then," he wondering out loud. _Did she know something about Ladybug?_

"Who knows?" his Kwami said. "Maybe she found some information about the past Ladybugs. She is friends with that reporter girl and she is always in places she shouldnt be."

Adrien turned back to the book, flipping through the last few pages that they had worked on that night. Marinette had drawn his dress perfectly to fit his description, although it had taken them a few rough drafts before he was able to fully describe his vision to her. His fingers trailed over the drawing, instantly visualizing his mother wearing it.

Sighing, he closed the book and threw himself on his bed, snuggling into his pillows. His Sunday had been exhausting. First the fight with his father at mid day, then planning for Marinette's visit. He really had enjoyed himself around the girl with the cute freckles and the dark blue tinted pigtails. He was looking forward to her visit tomorrow as well.

Adrien adjusted himself until he was laying on his back, his forearm covering his eyes to keep the bright lights above him from blinding him. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng..."

Just as he was thinking about turning the lights off and going to bed his phone pinged, alerting him that he had a new text. Jumping out of bed he launched himself over the back of the couch and reached out to grab his phone off the table. Much to his displeasure, he saw that it was only from Nino.

 _Dude! You invited Marinette over? Did you ask her out or something?_

Smiling but groaning mentally, he thought back through the evening to all the small but flirtatious moments he had had with Marinette. _Those were moments I had as Adrien, not as Cat Noir._ But Cat Noir _did_ know Marinette on some level, having had her help on a few occasions on cases when Ladybug had been indisposed.

He loved Ladybug of course, but the sudden thought of flirting with a certain dark haired girl made his heart beat just a little faster. He replied to Nino's text.

 _Not yet._


	4. Chapter 4: The Stray Chat

_Chapter 4: The Stray Chat_

Marinette thanked Adrien's driver as she slipped out of the car. He gave just a slight nod before shutting the door and reentering the drivers side to head back to the Agreste mansion.

The lights to the bakery were off, and the front door locked. It was after 21:00 after all and the bakery had long been closed. She went around to the side pulling her keys out and let herself in. The stairwell lights were on she noticed, signaling her parents had gone to bed. As she neared the top the of stairs she switched the lights off. Her parents would know she had made it home when they woke up in the wee hours before dawn.

The only light that filtered into their living and kitchen area came from windows. It was more then enough for her to see. Stopping to grab a bottle of water from the fridge, Marinette yawned and made her way up stairs to her room. She plopped herself down in her desk chair as Tiki flew from the confines of her purse.

"So how did it go," Tiki asked, floating in front of her. "We're you able to finish the dress?"

Marinette nodded, sitting up straight to plug her phone into its charger. "The design, yes. Although we have yet to pick out color choices. I created a few swatches, but as far as fabric I have no idea what he has in mind." With her phone plugged in she held the power button, hoping it would power on while connected.

"Did he kiss you?" Tiki suddenly giggled.

The blood rushed to Marinettes face as she turned to glare at her Kwami. "Tiki! Of course not! He's just a friend. I helped a friend."

"I saw the way he was looking you," Tiki smiled. "He had his arm around you."

"You peeked?"

The red bug nodded. "I was bored."

"You could have been caught!"

"I made sure I was careful. I have been doing this for along time," Tiki reminded her.

Marinette sighed, not believing she was having this conversation. Her phone vibrated several times after it loaded. She had several texts of Alya. And a voicemail. _Oops._

 _Girl, what did Adrien have to say?_

 _Mari? Why arent you answering me? Whats going on over there?_

 _Okay, this is ridiculous. Are you out with Adrien? I need the deeds girl! Call me!_

Marinette giggled. "I should probably call her, but it is getting late." She looked at the clock to see it was almost 22:00. Sighing, she sent her a text instead.

 _Sorry! My phone was dead. I did go over to Adriens. I'll tell you all about it tomorrow._

None too soon she had a reply. _You better! This is a serious improvement, Girl!_ Along with the message Alya had sent the Thumbs Up emoji icon.

Marinette giggled at her friends response setting her phone to charge for the evening. "Bed time?" she asked looking at Tiki.

Tiki nodded, flying up to the top loft where Marinette's bed stood.

Going through her evening routine, Marinette quickly joined Tiki in bed, tucking them both in.

"Marinette?" Tiki whispered as she started to drift off.

"Yes, Tiki?"

"Do you ever dream of being Ladybug?"

"Sometimes," she answered, starring at the ceiling. "But never in Paris." Silence. "Its usually in a different time period. But I can never remember the details when I wake up. Weird, huh?"

"Dreams can be gateways to your unconsciousness. They rarely make sense." She yawned.

Tiki quickly fell asleep after that, but Marinette could only stare out the double pained glass hatch door that lead out to the roof. She wasn't terribly tired and her mind kept replaying the events of the evening.

Sighing, she carefully adjusted Tiki on her pillow so she wouldnt wake her. Pushing open the glass hatch, she pulled herself out like she had done a million times before. She starred out into the night, the lights of Paris twinkling.

"It was just friendly, right?" she mumbled to herself, crossing her arms over the banister looking out into the river that flowed by the front of her home. "Adrien doesnt like me that way, does he?" She tried to recall the number of times over the course of the last two years that she had known him where he had flirted with her.

She sighed, not coming up with much. _He did put his arm around my shoulders during that time with my great uncle. But that was just to comfort me. A friendly gesture._

 _Then there was that time he touched my shoulder and I vowed never to wash my jacket again._ She giggled at the memory.

 _Also, when we were practicing for the Ultimate Mega Strike 3 Tournament we touched hands. I saw him blush, but that was it._

She sighed, turning around to slide against the railing, her head falling into her lap. She groaned. "He doesnt like me like that."

"Who doesnt like you like what?" a masculine voice above her asked, laced with a playful tone.

Startled, Marinette threw her head back banging it against the railing. She winced, her vision focusing on Cat Noir sitting on top of her roof in his typical crouched position. He jumped down to join her on the landing.

"Ouch. You okay, Princess?" he asked.

Marinette rubbed the back of her head with a nod and grabbed the extended gloved hand that he offered her. He pulled her to her feet.

"Cat Noir? What are you doing here?" she asked eying him. On occasion, he had a habit of stopping by her place. He claimed it was on his route when he did patrols. Which, she sort of knew to be true. As Ladybug, she knew he preferred to be in the mask and had even told her once it helped him to clear his head, akuma or no akuma.

"I saw you out here so I thought I would stop by," he grinned. "Can't sleep?"

She nodded. "Just a lot on my mind I guess. You?"

"Nothing worth mentioning, least I give away my identity," he winked. "Something interesting happen to you today?" he wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

She rolled her eyes turning to look back over the city. "If you think adding a new project to my already busy schedule is something interesting, then yeah."

Cat was quite for a moment. "Is it a project you dont want to do?" he asked, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Hmm?" not really catching the change in tone. "No, its actually a welcomed change." She smiled, thinking of working on this project for Adrien, with Adrien. "Its for a friend that I really like."

"Like?" Cat's grin appeared in front of her as he leaned down to look at her.

"Like, like… he's really awesome to be around. I'm just glad I am able to help him, is all." She stumbled over her words. "Its not like I like him.. like that!" She felt her cheeks heat up at the indication. She turned to look at him.

Cat laughed. "I'm just teasing you," he winked at her. "But it is a 'Him', huh?"

"Why, jealous?" she countered, risking a flirty comeback. The blood was draining from her face to its normal color as she snapped with a comeback.

He laughed. "Would I tell you if I was?" When she didnt say anything he continued, looking her up and down. "Lets just say if I was him, I would be jealous if I knew you were talking to some handsome cat on your roof top, dressed in only that."

A horrified look came over her face as she looked down to see what he was talking about. She was in her pajamas, and while it was nothing revealing, the implications of his words hit a cord. She crossed her arms over her gray night shirt in attempt to cover herself. Her pink sleeping pants moved with her as she turned away from him.

He laughed, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Cat got your tongue?"

She dropped her arms, a smile playing on her lips as she swatted at the annoyance. "You're impossible, you know that? Do you have any idea what normal people do to strays?"

He laughed. "Ladybug tells me that all the time." He winked. "And your not normal, are you, Princess? What do _you_ do with strays?"

She frowned. "Usually feed them." She watched as his eyes grew wide at the mention of food. "Hungry, kitty?"

"Well, now that you mention it, I wouldnt mind a bite to eat." He flexed his muscles. "It takes a lot of fuel to keep these kittens sustained." He proceeded to kiss his biceps.

Marinette smiled, but rolled her eyes. _Egotistic._ "Let me go see if my parents have anything left over from the day," she said instead. "The super hero of Paris shouldnt go hungry."

"Why, thank you, Princess!" he grinned widely. "This cat always enjoys the spoils the war."

She laughed. "I'll be right back."

It only took her a few moments before she returned with a small plate of croissants. "Its all we had left," she said, setting the plate down on the little patio table. She handed him the glass of milk she had also brought. "Figured you could want a drink, too."

"This is Purr-fect!" He happily gulped down half the milk before grabbing a buttery baked good. "You really are the best," he said between mouthfuls.

"I know a thing or two about cats," she smiled at him, recalling their adventures and his cat like displays. She flicked his bell.

His eyes widened at her bold move. Marinette quickly realized that it was something Ladybug would often do. _I hope he doesnt connect the two,_ she silently thought.

"You know, Chat," she said changing the subject so he wouldnt have time to think about it, "I enjoy your company. Its so… spontaneous. Your much more calm then you seem to be when around Ladybug."

"How so?" he asked her, licking the last traces of bread from his claws. He looked at her in question.

"Well, for starters Paris see's you as its hero. But if you read the Ladyblog, you are also known as the flirty, immature savior. Whereas Ladybug is more serious and tends to get things done." She looked at him waiting to see his reaction. "But you seem different then what Ayala and the Ladyblog claim you to be."

"Why, Princess, do I dare say you are falling for my charm?"

"Pfft. Dream on Kitty. Im just saying," she paused trying to think of what Marinette would say, "you're a lot different then I imaged you to be."

"I'll take that as a compliment." He gave her a low bow. "Does this mean we are friends?"

She smiled at that thought. _I can be friends with him as Marinette. But as Ladybug, he is my partner. Those are two lives that have to be kept separate._

"You've visited how many times in the last 2 years and your just now asking that?"

"To be fair, I really was in the area, or checking up on you since you seem to be around a lot of akuma attacks. I wouldnt want my favorite Princess to get hurt, would I?" He leaned down to look her in the eye.

She blushed, but reached up to rub one of his fake cat ears. "Favorite, huh? How many Princess's do you have?"

His eyes glazed over as if he could feel her touch on his cat ear. _Who knows, maybe he could._

"Just one. So that automatically makes you my favorite," he teased her, leaning into her touch. He let out a soft groan.

 _Was that a purr?_ Marinette wondered. It sounded like a purr, but with more of a masculine groan of pleasure. She blushed at the thought and the situation she had started.

"You wouldnt want Ladybug to be jealous," she mentioned breaking him out of his trance.

He pulled away from her at the mention of his lady and coughed. He stood at full height with his hands resting on his hips as he looked over the city. "Speaking of which, I better finish this patrol so I can report back to her tomorrow," he announced, obviously getting himself out of the embarrassed situation. He looked back down at her, being a full head taller then her. "And you should get some sleep yourself. Dont you have school tomorrow?"

"Yea," she sighed, groaning.

"Wouldnt want you to be late on the account of me," he teased, swinging his leather belt tail in circles in another attempt to flirt with her. Another attempt to keep up the facade.

Marinette raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't worry, Kitty. I wont loose any sleep over you."

"Ouch again," he smiled, jumping onto the banister, one hand holding him up the other behind his back as he grabbed his baton. "Thanks again for the food. Can I… can I visit more often?" he was hesitant to ask.

Marinette smiled and rested a hand on his forearm. "Of course, Kitty. Just dont make it a habit. I'm not sure what I would tell my parents if they caught me feeding a stray every night."

He smiled at her in thanks before saluting her, his baton in hand. "I'll catch you later then, Princess." He winked, doing a double flip off her roof before she could give her goodbye.

Marinette smiled as she watched her partner disappear over the roof tops, his form blending in with the night until he was out of sight. _Silly kitty_.

"Marinette?" Tiki called when the girl in question sank back down in her bed after closing the hatch. "Visiting with Chat Noir?"

Marinette nodded. "He stopped by."

"It could be dangerous being his friend outside of the costume," she warned.

Marinette sighed. "I know, Tiki. I'll be careful, though. I promise."

The little Kwami nodded before falling back to sleep.

Closing her eyes, Marinette's thoughts became that of Ladybug and Cat Noir. He had become one of her closest friends, both with the mask and without. As Ladybug he was her partner, and she trusted him with her life. As Marinette he was a friend that randomly dropped in to ask about her day- to check up on her. Both aspects of her life that she kept secret from everyone else. _I really do lead a double life_ , she thought as she drifted to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Boom

There have been lack of reviews for the last couple of chapters. Leave a review if you want me to continue to update.

Chapter 5: Boom

"So what happened!?" Alya hissed as Marinette slid into her seat, late.

Marinette tried to hush her friend as Miss Bustier went over the days lesson. "I'll tell you after class." The seat in front of her was empty, as she figured it would be. As she looked to Nino even he was turned looking at her, eyes wide with a smile on his face.

"Mr. Lahiffe," Miss Bustier called, Nino quickly turning around in his seat.

"Yes, Ma'am?" he managed to get out, gulping as he waited for the punishment.

"Is Miss Dupain-Cheng more interesting then my lesson today?"

Chloe's chuckle echoed through the room.

"No, Ma'am," he smoothly replied, his back stiffened and hands folded on the desk in front of him.

She nodded, looking between the two then at the empty seat where Adrien usually sat. "Do we know where Mr. Agreste is today?" she asked him.

"No, Ma'am."

Marinette raised her hand and spoke before Miss Busier could address her. "He.. he wont be in this week."

Chloe turned in her seat her jaw dropped open. "And how would _you_ know?" she sneered.

Miss Bustier gave Chloe a warning look before returning her gaze to Marinette. "Care to explain, Marinette?"

Marinette stood up and cleared her throat. "He.. uh.. he texted me last night to let me know his father made plans for him this week," she lied.

"And why would he text _you?"_ Chloe once again interrupted.

Miss Busier didnt bother to address Chloe's behavior a second time. She stood arms crossed waiting for Marinette to elaborate.

"He needed help with a project," Marinette replied, not wanting to lie anymore then she already was. "That's all I know. I'm sorry." She sat down her hands in her lap as she looked at the wood grains in her desk.

"Very well," Miss Bustier said turning back to the board. "I'll make sure you get copies of the lessons to take him."

"Miss Bustier…!" Chloe shouted, standing up and raising her hand, glaring at Marinette. "I'll take him the lessons."

Their teacher turned her head and glared at the rich blond. "I am fairly certain Marinette can handle it." her tone indicated it was the end of the discussion.

Chloe crossed her arms over her chest and sat back down. If her eyes could shoot daggers, Marinette would already be dead.

Lunch came quickly and it was one that Marinette was dreading. She knew her friends would bombard her with questions about the night before.

"Marinette! Wait up!" Alya called as she hurried after her friend, Nino in tow.

She groaned, but looked up and smiled at her two friends. "H..hey."

"Why you off in such a hurry?" Alya asked, looking at her friend for an answer.

"Well… I didnt have time for breakfast and I forgot my lunch at home..." she trailed off, knowing it was a bad excuse.

"That can wait," Alya said grabbing her friend by the shoulders and leading her back to the front of the school. "Now tell me, what the heck went on last night!?"

"Is Adrien okay?" Nino asked her, trying to keep his girlfriend from hounding his friend. "He didnt go into detail when I spoke with him yesterday."

Marinette nodded. "He's fine. Just on house arrest, I think." Both her friends looked at her confused. "I dont know the whole story, but I guess he got into it with his dad, so…." she trailed off not sure what else she could say.

Nino groaned. "That Gabril Agreste is one hard dude. Any idea what Adrien did this time?"

"No," she answered honestly. "He didnt really go into detail with me either."

"And whats this project you said he needed help with?" Ayla asked being her nosey self.

"He wanted me to help him design a dress."

"A dress?" both Ayla and Nino said in unison.

Marinette nodded. "He said he wanted it to remind him of his mom."

Alya and Nino looked at each other. They both knew Adrien's mom was a sore subject for their friend. Over the years he had said very little about her, other then the fact that she had just disappeared without a word.

"I wonder what its for though," Alya said aloud, trying to come up with conclusions as she tapped her chin.

Marinette had a very good idea, but she didnt bother to voice it. That was Adriens story to tell if he wanted when he came back.

"Well, he'll be back," Nino said enthusiastically. "A week he said, right?"

Marinette nodded. "That's what he told me."

"Unless his father changes his mind in the meantime," Alya commented. "He might just pull him from school all together. I mean, he's threaten to do it before."

"I hope not." Nino adjusted the headphones around his neck. "I would miss my best Bro!"

"Yea…" Marinette was suddenly saddened at the prospect.

"But hey!" Alya elbowed her. "At least you'll be at his house hanging out with him more often!"

Marinette blushed. "Only until this project of his is finished."

"Dont forget helping him with the classwork," Nino added, smiling.

"Oh, and that, I guess." Marinette blushed again, knowing Nino knew about her crush. But he had always respected her wishes and never told Adrien.

"Now's the time to really give him the class notes," Alya laughed.

"Great..." Marinette moaned, hating the way her friend always teased her, even if everything she said was true.

A crash and rumble suddenly interrupted their dying conversation. All three teens glanced up and watched as a cloud of dirt and debris pushed it way down the far side of the street heading in their direction. It was almost as if a building had collapsed.

Marinette's eyes opened wide at the thought. _It must be an akuma!_ Thinking quickly, she pushed both her friends in front of her and up the steps back into the school. "Lets go! Hurry!"

Upon hearing their friend yell, they all darted toward the building, all three tripping on the steps as a shock wave hit them. Marinette stopped outside the doors as they scrambled to get inside only to turn back to watch as the cloudy debris started to litter the air, making her cough.

"Marinette!" Alya called, grabbing her friends shirt sleeve. "Lets go!"

Knowing she had better chances to transform within the school uninjured, she allowed her friend to pull her in. Nino quickly slammed the school doors shut as a second aftershock from another collapsed building caused their school to shake.

"Wha.. what happened!?" Alya cried.

"I think… a building collapsed," Marinette panted, suddenly afraid. "Who.. who else was out there!?"

"We were the only ones in the school yard, I think," Nino responded holding the doors closed, expecting another shake.

"Do you think its an akuma?" Alya asked, her phone already out of her bag and ready to record.

"I.. I dont know," Marinette whispered, wondering if Cat Noir was nearby.

"Hey, I know!" Alya cried, eyeing the stairs that led to the second floor classrooms. "We can get a better view from up there!" she pointed.

Nino carefully relaxed against the door, testing to make sure they wouldnt swing open with any other blast. Satisfied, he turned to followed Alya. "As long as we stay away from the windows," he cautioned. "You coming Marinette?"

"Um, yea," she said softly. She paused. "Actually, I'm going to see if anyone else in the school needs help. I'll meet you up there, okay?" She fidgeted, hoping they bought her excuse.

"O..kay," Alya said. "But you always miss the good stuff." With that she grabbed her boyfriends hand and both darted up stairs to get a better view of what was going on outside.

"Be careful," she whispered after her friends, knowing they couldnt hear her.

•••

Ladybug swung off her Yo-Yo string and landed gracefully on the debris covered road. Debris was an understatement by far, as the road and several other buildings in the immediate area were destroyed. This was one of the worst instances they have had to deal with it.

She stood up tall searching for the akumatized victim. Spotting a figure on the far side of the street among the dust and debris she started to run, her yo-yo out and ready. She kept her eyes focused on the image in front of her, still as a statue.

Later, she would thank the good luck that came with being the Ladybug Miraculous holder, she dodged barley missing the explosion that landed at her feet. With enough momentum, she was able to jump clear of the blast, but not before the shock wave of it pushed her further into the air then anticipated. She lost her balance coming to a fall within the ruins of a collapsed building.

She groaned, standing up rubbing her sore hip. Her eyes snapped to alert looking around for the akuma. She readied her stance. _Where is he?_ Keeping balance, she slid down the mound of rock and mortar she had been thrown atop of. _I hope Chat gets here soon_.

Her eyes started to dart around the area, not only looking for her enemy, but possible escape routes, civilians, and other dangers that might pose a problem. She was met with silence.

"Where did he go?" she asked out loud, not expecting an answer.

A slip of a shadow caught in her peripheral vision, and she swung her yo-yo up to pull her out of dangers way. Only for her yo-yo to come crashing down.

She blinked, and looked to where she had aimed. The building known for its ledges was gone. In all the excitement, she hadnt realized there was nothing there for her yo-yo to latch onto. _Boy, dont I feel stupid. I'm glad Chat wasnt here to see that._

Another explosion caused her to loose her balance as she managed to leap less then gracefully away in what she hoped was the oppisite direction.

Landing, she surveyed the area, coming to a realization that all the buildings in the area were in fact destroyed, or about to be as they continued to crumble around her. The use of her yo-yo to scale to a high vantage point was no longer an option. She was grounded.

 _Ironic. First Adrien, now Ladybug._

A haunting laugh echoed around the remains of the neighborhood causing Ladybug to position herself into a defensive stance. The enemy was around there somewhere, she just had to figure out where and how they attacked. Once she figured that out, then she would worry about where the akuma was hiding.

 _Where is that dang cat?_ she asked herself, hoping he hadnt been in one of the collapsed buildings.

The low rumble of collapsing concrete met her ears as she turned to find the source of a sudden groan. Just a few buildings down from her she spotted a very large man, lifting a large chunk of the building that had fallen on him. Dashing over to help him, Ladybug fell short as she realized it was Adrien's bodyguard.

"Are you alright?" she asked quickly, helping him to stand.

He only looked at her with a slight nod, a small gash on his forehead bleeding.

"Where is Adrien?" she blurted, suddenly very worried for her friend. "Was he with you?"

He shook his head slowly, wincing as he did so.

Ladybug sighed in relief. "You better get out of here. Go to the Boulangerie Patisserie, its not too far. You should be safe there." _I hope._ She could see standing buildings down the street toward her parents bakery. It didnt seem as if the akuma had gone that far to draw her out.

The bodyguard nodded at her before stumbling out of the wreckage and out of the war zone that had become her neighborhood. She noticed with a glance that the car Adrien traveled around town in was smashed. _Thank goodness he wasnt here._

Fed up at the Hide and Explosion game, Ladybug found the tallest mound she dare challenge to support her weight and leaped to the top. "Alright you Akuma! Come on out! I'm tired of playing games!"

In the distance she could see her school, and in the window of the top floor she could see her friends Alya and Nino watching the scene. She hoped the fight would be over quickly so she could clean the mess up and restore Paris to its formal glory. That, and she needed to get back to school before lunch period was over.

 _Guess I will have to do this without him._ For the first time ever, she realized how much she really relied on her partner. As goofy as he was, he was always there for her and together they always managed to get the job done.

"Where are you kitty?"

Another explosion sounded and she leaped out of the way using her yo-yo to spin itself above her, knocking away any flying debris that dare try to harm her. A second and third explosion sounded as she kept aware of her situation, dodging each attack just in the nick of time.

The laugh sounded again. Then the clapping sounded.

"Very good!" the voice said excitedly. "I wouldnt expect any less from the mighty Ladybug. But tell me, where is Cat Noir?" The akuma's image slowly came into view as the dust began to settle.

The Akuma was large in comparison to most Parisians. Still visibly human, he wore a standard Military uniform. The green and brown camo print really helped to camouflage him in the mess he had created. Across his chest was gun of sorts, a high powered rifle perhaps. And strapped to his back was the largest rocket launcher she had even seen. The gun didnt seem like much, so her best guess was that the akuma was hiding in the rocket launcher. It did seem to be the most dangerous of the two weapons on him.

Ladybug addressed him. "I'm the only one you need to worry about today."

He bellowed again, the only other sounds from that of crumbling debris. "I am Captain Boom! Its time for you to give me your Miraculous."

Ladybug snorted. "Fat chance of that happening."

Captain Boom picked up the Rifle and aimed.

She swallowed, taking a step back. "Now, no need to get hasty here."

Without warning, he started to fire. Ladybug did a sudden black flip, hoping she would miss every shot. Time seemed to go in slow motion for that one second as she watched several bullets fly passed her. She landed in a crouch, finding protection in front of her.

"Sorry I'm late, M'Lady," he apologized as he twirled his baton in front on him, deflecting the bullets.

"Chat! Where have you been?" worry evident on her voice.

He cringed. "This cat has been kenneled, so it took me some time before I could sneak away." He glanced back at her. "I got here as fast as I could. Are you okay?"

She nodded, pointing to the akumatized victim that they faced. "I thought the akuma would have been in his rocket launcher," she started, "but now I'm not so sure."

He nodded. "Got a plan?"

"Destroy one, then the other? I'm just not sure how to get close enough to him to do that." She looked around, mentally checking her surroundings for an idea.

"Well, he has two of us to deal with now," Chat said more softly, hoping to not be overheard by their enemy. "He can only shoot one thing at a time."

Her head shot up to look at him with a very wide grin spreading across her features. "Chat Noir! You're a genius!"

"I'm anything for you, M'Lady," he winked at her before vaulting off his extended baton and catching the attention of the akuma.

"Come up with a plan to stop me, did you?" the akuma laughed. "You arent faster then a speeding bullet!" And with that, he picked up his rifle and started to shoot at the now bounding black cat, turning his back to Ladybug.

While pole vaulting and doing many of his special Cat Noir parkour moves, Ladybug took the opportunity to seize the rocket launcher. She threw her yo-yo out, her aim true. Once wrapped around the large weapon she pulled her yo-yo back, the rocket launcher flying through the air as the string of her yo-yo loosened and slipped off it to retract back. It had slipped from her grasp.

Chat, realizing they were all in a very bad predicament, did a double back flip over the head of Captain Boom, surprising the akuma. Chat landed behind him and sprinted to catch the falling rocket launcher. But Chat was not faster then a bullet, as he soon found out.

Captain Boom picked up his rifle and continued to fire as Chat made a mad dash to grab the large weapon. Cat stumbled as he felt a searing pain flare up in the back of his calf. He ignored it. Raising his clawed hand, he called out "Cataclysm!" before leaping to grab hold of his prize. The destructive power of his Miraculous disintegrated the metal object, turning it to dust. But no purple butterfly tried to escape.

"Ladybug!" He cried, realizing their mistake. He turned quickly when the searing pain in his leg brought him to his hands and knees.

Captain Boom was upon him, laughing at Chat's back at their failed attempt to undo him. "You put up a good fight, but its over for you." He raised his rifle once more and pointed it at the most unluckiest hero on scene. "Hand over your Miraculous."

"This Cat has 9 lives," Chat remarked taking a glance at Ladybug. "But also bad luck." He winced as he touched his leg where the bullet had made contact. It wasnt bleeding, as his suit protected him, but it hurt just as much as if it had penetrated.

Ladybug knew what she had to do before it was too late. Throwing up her yo-yo she shouted out the phrase for her lucky charm. A small object fell from the sky and landed in her palm. It was a cork stop typically used to seal wine bottles- pokadotted of course as was the ladybug fashion.

Looking around she tried to figure out what to do with it. She spotted a slanted roof near Chat, a wall that had yet to crumble, and then the rifle that Captain Boom had pointed at him.

Chat looked at her and nodded, almost as if he had read her mind and knew what to do. With Captain Boom standing between them, Ladybug wound up her arm and threw the cork. It bounced off the wall, ricocheted off the slanted roof before being caught by Chat Noir.

Smiling, he saluted his enemy. "Thank you for your service!" he shouted, diving forward and shoving the cork into the barrel of the rifle. Caught off guard, Captain Boom started to pull the trigger.

Having dived off to the side Chat was able to avoid the blast as the rifle exploded in its wielders hands. A purple butterfly fluttered up. They had done it.

Quickly taking notice, Ladybug swung her yo-yo catching the evil akuma and purifying it before sending it on its way. She approached the still transformed man and grabbed the lucky charm item. Tossing it in the air she shouted "Miraculous Ladybug!" and her usual swarm of ladybug magic spewed forward restoring the buildings and street. Everything was back to normal, including the victim.

Chat Noir stood up his fist out for their celebration. "Pound it!" they both said, smiles plastered on both their faces.

Chat cringed as the force of her fist on his jolted him slightly causing the pain in his leg to flare up. He almost fell but Ladybug moved forward and caught him. "Chat? Are you okay?" she helped him to his feet, her arm wrapped around his waist to keep him steady.

His ring beeped. He looked down to see he had 3 minutes left, having not noticed the prior two warnings. He nodded. "Wasnt expecting that. It didnt heal me?" he asked rubbing his leg in confusion.

"I... I dunno," she stuttered not sure. "You were shot?"

He nodded, trying to rub the ghost pain away. "The suit protected me, but I can still feel where it made contact."

"Chat..." Worry laced her voice. "I'm so sorry."

Another beep, this time from both their Miraculous.

He smiled at her. "It wasnt your fault, M'Lady. I should have been more cat-ful," he punned. As much as he liked her arm snaked around his waist he had to get going. Testing his weight he pulled out of her embrace.

He tapped his leg on the ground a few times to show her he was okay."It's already feeling better, see?" He could feel a bruise forming, but was able to stand without help.

"Okay.." she said softly, still worried. "If you're sure."

Another beep.

"Crap!" he swore, extending his baton. "We better split before we change back." He nodded. "I'll catch you later, M'Lady! Back to the cat house for me." He winked at her before using his baton to project himself high into the hair before vaulting off the nearest rooftop. He was gone.

Ladybug sighed in relief and also made her escape, swinging her yo-yo away from the school and pulling herself out of the public's view. She didnt need anyone seeing her change back. Finding an empty ally only blocks from school, she landed just in time as her earrings blinked their final call before transforming her back into Marinette.


	6. Chapter 6: Aftermath

Short Chapter! Sorry about that!

Chapter 6: Aftermath

By the time Marinette made it back to school, lunch was over. She groaned, her stomach growling as she trekked back to the classroom. Only, it was empty save for one person.

"There you are girl!" Alya cried, sitting at their desk her phone out. Worried creased her brow. "Where have you been?"

"I.. uh… went outside to see if anyone needed any help," she cringed, hating to lie to her friend. She needed to change the subject before shedug a deeper grave. "What's going on? Where is everyone?"

"Principal Damocles dismissed the whole school on account of that attack. I've been trying to get a hold of you to tell you." She pushed her phone into Marinette's face with all the various texts she had sent to her friend.

"Oh, sorry," Marinette cringed, turning to reach into her purse. Tiki, in the bottom of her purse, carefully lifted the phone up for Marinette to grab. She looked down at her notifications. "Oops. Its still on silent." She smiled sheepishly at her mistake.

Alya sighed. "Well, at least you're okay. Nino left to go get lunch, but I waited for you and missed out. Hungry?"

As if in response, Marinette's stomach growled loudly causing both teens to laugh. "Why don't we go to that new pizza place we've been meaning to try?" Marinette suggested. "I dont have to be at Adrien's until later this evening."

"You? Giving up extra time to be with lover boy?" her friend teased, pulling up a photo she had taken of him several weeks back and showing it to her.

Marinette felt her cheeks heat up. "Alya! I told you, its not like that!"

"Uh huh," the brunette smirked.

"Oh, shut up." She grabbed her friend by the wrist and pulled her out of the classroom. Once Alya started to walk on her own, she let go of her wrist. "Besides that," Marinette tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear, "we can stop by the fabric store after. I should have plenty of time to pick out some swatches."

"Swatches?" the blogger questioned as they exit the school.

Marinette nodded. "For the project Adrien asked me to help him with. I'm not sure what kind of fabric he has in mind. And well, since he cant leave the house I figured this would be the next best thing."

"Smart thinking. So you're going to sew the dress too?"

Marinette shrugged. "He hasnt ask me to, but why not? If it means impressing his father further."

"But wouldnt you be doing all the work at that point?"

"Ah…. I didnt think of it that way," she whispered, suddenly wondering if it was a bad idea.

"No sweat! Make him help!"

"How?" She bit her lip, looking at her friend from under her bangs.

"You could teach him how to sew. Imagine," Alya waved her hands in the above her as if creating a magical effect. "You standing behind Adrien as you lean into him to help him move the fabric over the sewing machine, inch… by.. inch…" She smirked at her friend, the sexual indication evident in her tone.

"Oh boy." Marinette clasps her hands in front of her, sucking in a breath as she thought of how her chest would be pressing into Adrien's back, their skin on skin contact as she placed her hands on his to help him move the fabric. How close their faces would be in that position. How he would turn to look at her his lips inches from her face.

"GA!" Marinette cried, her whole body red and heated at Alya's suggestion. The girl just laughed. "That's not funny!"

"But it sure did get you thinking!" Alya laughed, smacking her friend on the back. All Marinette could do was blush, as she replayed the scenario in her head as they headed to get food.

Lunch was quick. Having missed breakfast, Marinette ate half a pie on her own, leaving Alya to take the left overs with her. Afterward Alya decided she didnt have any interest in fabrics all while whining that she hadnt gotten any footage from that days akuma battle. She was going to scout around town for a few civilian interviews to add to the Ladyblog about the days event. That left Marinette to her own devises.

They hadnt had a chance to discuss fabric types the night before, so Marinette stopped into her favorite fabric store and picked up a few different samples, in various colors, to show to Adrien. A sheer fabric caught her eye as she was waiting in the checkout line so she excused herself to go get a better look.

The fabric was gray, with silver undertones sewn in a crisscross pattern. The pattern itself was simple, yet tight giving the fabric a shimmery glow as she rubbed the fabric between her fingers. _This is perfect! Adrien will think so too!_ Resolved, she took the bolt to the cutting counter and asked for 2 meters. A little extra just in case.

Checking out with her purchases, she looked down at her phone to check the time. It was 16:00! She had forgot to call home after the battle earlier to make sure her parents were okay, and to check in to let them know _she_ was okay.

She frantically dialed the bakery number. Her father answered on the second ring.

"Papa," Marinette cried with relief. "I'm sorry I forgot to check in earlier! I got caught up with Alya after they dismissed school. Are you and Mama okay?"

"Hey, Pumpkin." She could hear the relief in his voice as well. "All is fine here. You were okay?"

She nodded to the phone before answering. "Yea, I'm good. The attack was far enough away from the school that no one was injured."

"That's good."

"Are you going to be okay if I go straight over to Adrien's?" She waited for his answer.

"Only if you promise to call us next time when you're near an attack. Ladybug and Cat Noir cant protect everyone all the time."

She sighed feeling guilty. "I promise, Papa. Again, I'm sorry. I wasnt thinking."

"Just be careful." She heard her mom say on the line. "And dont be out too late. You have school in the morning."

Marinette smiled. "I'll be home before 21:00."

"Okay, sweetheart, then you have a good time."

"Thanks, Mama. Papa." She said goodbye to her parents. She hung up and dialed a different number.

"Hey Adrien!"

"Marinette! I heard what happened today. You okay?"

Again, she nodded into the phone. "Yea, fine. School was canceled afterward, so Alya and I did our thing. So I am defiantly free all week."

"Thats good to hear. When should I expect you? Father is out of town right now, so I pretty much have the house to myself."

"I can head over now, if you want." A pause. "But I am across town, so it might take me a while to get over there."

"Where are you at? I can have my driver come get you."

"Oh, thats not necessary," she assured him, not wanting to put anyone out for her sake.

"Eh, dont worry about it. Just tell me where you're at and I'll come right now."

"Come… now? But… arent you on house arrest?"

"Bedroom arrest, really." She could hear the humor in his voice at correcting her. "But with Father gone, no one will know. I need to get out."

"Well.. okay. If your sure."

"Positive!"

It couldnt have been but a 15 minute wait when a black limousine pulled up. The back passenger window rolled down to reveal a smiling Adrien Agreste. "Well there you are," he greeted her. He opened the door and scooted further into the car, motioning for her to get in.

She slowly slid down into the seat that he had just been occupying. It was warm. The car door shut with a click behind her causing her to jump slightly and turn to look out the window. Adrien's bodyguard had shut the door. As he turned to head to go back to the drivers side she noticed the bandage wrapped around his head. She gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth.

"It seems he was injured in today's akuma battle," Adrien answered her silent question. He frowned. "He wasnt healed afterward either."

Marinette frowned. _Either? Was there someone else hurt?_ "Do you think something is wrong with Ladybug's powers?" She touched her purse. Tiki didnt make any movement.

"I dunno." He looked out the window as the car started up and they pulled out into traffic. "Maybe he was just out of reach or something when Ladybug restored the city."

Marinette was silent for a moment, trying to consider what he said, but knowing all to well that Cat Noir's injury hadnt been healed either. "Alya has never mentioned Ladybug's cure _not_ fixing everything down to the last detail. And if anyone would have the scoop, its her."

Adrien nodded. "Yea. Its odd, right?" He looked at his bodyguard and driver. "I told him to take the rest of the day off, but he wouldnt listen to me." He smiled now, looking at her. "But with my father and Nathalie gone, someone had to babysit me."

She laughed, mentally reminding herself to ask Tiki about the Miraculous Cure later. For now, she would just enjoy her crush's company. They talked idly about the events of the day as they finished the drive back to his mansion. They had a whole night ahead of them for other things.


	7. Chapter 7: The Morning Of

Special Thanks to Chloeinka from Devintart for the use of her artwork for this fic.

You can find more of her work at art/Princess-Ladybug-662692520.

Chapter 7: The Morning Of

Adrien groaned as the first light of day entered his room. He had stayed up later then planned after Marienette had gone home. Paper littered his desk with crude drawings that would put the Agreste name to shame. He knew for sure he was no artist and was glad he had asked Marinette for help.

He rolled over hugging his pillow to his face, trying to block out the rising sun and sounds of morning traffic. A soft knock jolted him from bed. He looked up just in time to see Nathalie open the door and take a step in.

"Adrien?"

"Yes, Nathalie?" he yawned.

"Good Morning," she nodded to him. "I wanted to inform you that your father and myself will be leaving soon."

"Hmm?" Confused, he hadnt been aware his father was leaving the house.

"It seems there was an emergency in the London factory last night. We shouldnt be more then a day." She was checking through the schedule she held in her hand.

"As for me?" He climbed out of bed, wearing nothing more then his sleeping pants.

Nathalie raised an eyebrow at him but didnt comment on his attire. "Your father has expressed that you are to remain here during our absence. Your body guard will be present in case you are in need of anything."

"Yea, okay." He frowned.

"Adrien."

He looked up at her.

"I will talk to your father while we are gone. He just needs some time to adjust to… you getting older."

He sighed. "Thanks, Nathalie. For everything." He smiled at her in appreciation. "I really mean it."

She nodded. "You should get dressed. Breakfast will be ready soon." She turned to walk out the room when she paused. "By the way, Adrien. It seems the alarm system is currently under maintenance." Without another word she left his room, shutting the door behind her.

Adrien laughed to himself as he got dressed for the day. That was Nathalie telling him he wouldnt be caught if he happened to sneak out for the day.

He looked around for Plagg who was unusually quite. _Still sleeping, I suppose. Lazy cat._

As he passed his desk to head down to the kitchen, he paused looking at Marinette's book. It was open to her unfinished red dress. For a moment it looked oddly familiar to him, but he dismissed it quickly. But something tugged at him.

Frowning, he pulled his chair out and sat down sliding the sketch book in front of him. He studied the drawing, his eyes memorizing the details of the black accents in the skirt and gloves. The neck piece was more like a modern turtle-neck shirt in a solid black, much like Ladybug's suit was accented with. The drawing was beautiful as is, but it was missing something- important.

Without hesitation Adrien found his school notebook and took out a clear cover sheet. He grabbed a sharpie marker from a drawer and got to work.

Not wanting to ruin Marienette's design, he laid the clear cover sheet on top of her drawing and started some edits of his own using the sharpie. While not an artist, filling in circles was easy enough. By the time he was finished, he had nicely placed spots along the torso and sleeves. She had only started shading the gloves in with black, so he grew some open circles on the gloves and finished coloring their background in to match the image on each arm.

But…

There was still something missing.

Plagg's comment last night was haunting him and for once he wished the Kwami had given him more information.

He pulled the keyboard out and turned his computer on, the background image of ladybug colorfully displayed. He starred at her face memorizing the beautiful blue eyes behind the mask.

 _Who are you, M'Lady? Who do those beautiful blue eyes belong to under that mask?_

 _The mask._

Looking down at his overlay he carefully made an outline where he assumed the head would be on the image- had she drawn it on a model. Matching it to Ladybug's mask, he sat back to admire his work.

Still not of the same quality as Marinette's, but his edits really made the dress stand out. It truly was Ladybug inspired and the matching mask made it all complete.

Satisfied, he shut the book with a sigh. He would worry more about it after breakfast and maybe even show Marinette later that day. Hopefully she wouldnt be too offended that he had some ideas of his own to add to her design.

He headed downstairs for breakfast.

Unknown to him, Plagg had been watching him from the library loft. As soon as Adrien had left the room, Plagg took the opportunity to fly down to open the book and look at the image Adrien had added to the "Ladybug" dress.

"What do you know," he said softly to himself, a frown marring his features. "Its not just Ladybug..."

With having nothing to do, Adrien decided to clean his room and hide the evidence of his failed attempts at designing fashion. Several crumbled up pieces of paper ended up in the trash, but his red dress edit remained, the sketchbook closed but the clear insert where he had left it.

It was nearing lunch when he decided to turn the TV on to catch up on some anime. But the news caught his attention.

"… attack in Paris city streets."

Suddenly alert, his head snapped to watch the news report. Said reporter was out of the danger zone, but in the background you could see the demolished buildings, the street littered with debris worse than his Cataclysm could create.

His eyes narrowed, recognizing the neighborhood. It was the short expanse of road between his school and Marinette's. He picked up the controller and hit pause. Looking closer, we could just make out the bakery in the corner of the screen, and beyond that past the wreckage- his school. For the moment the two places that meant the world to him were safe.

"Plagg!" Adrien yelled, waking the Kwami from wherever he had been napping. "Its time to transform!"

The Kwami nodded, a yawn escaping his lips. "What about your bodyguard?"

Adrien flinched as if remembering he had a babysitter. Dashing to his bedroom door he saw him standing at the end of the hall, his hands behind his back as he watching over the mansion intently.

"Hey," Adrien called to him. "I was wondering if I could get you to go grab me some lunch at that new pizza place across town that just opened. The one father kept promising to take me to." He needed an excuse for this body guard to leave, and with it being in the opposite direction of the akuma fight there was no way he would be spotted.

His body guard took a moment to think about it before grunting.

"Thanks! Get whatever you like. We'll split it."

With a nod, he turned to head down stairs.

Quickly locking his bedroom door behind him, Adrien called Plagg to him. "I'm sure Ladybug is already on scene. We need to get there and help her."

"Just say the word kid. But I warn you- there better be some Camembert on that pizza."

Adrien rolled his eyes with a smile. "Plagg, Claws Out!" Even after transforming for the past two years, the feel of the power that flowed through his veins each time he became Chat Noir was exhilarating. He loved the feel, and while he couldnt wait for them to put a stop to Hawkmoth, he hoped he would never have to give up the freedom that came with the Black Cat Miraculous Ring.

Jumping onto the window ledge, now in his powerful cat suit, he watched as the limo pulled out of the gates and headed in the opposite direction it was supposed to go. "Great, he's going the wrong way." Rolling his eyes, he leapt from his ledge and headed in the direction of the school.

Vaulting from roof top to roof top, Chat Noir watched from the corner of his eye as the limo containing his body guard drove right passed Marinette's home and into the fight. The limo stopped suddenly as it reached the end of the destroyed road.

With a single leap Chat landed on the roof top of the building his bodyguard had pulled up next to. Peering down to make sure he was okay, his bodyguard slowly got out of the car and looked around at the damage, unsure of where to go.

"Just get back in the car and go back," Chat mumbled to himself, concern for his fathers employee.

So caught up in his friends safety, he didnt hear the whistle that blew right by him. The sudden explosion knocked him off his feet as he fell back, the building he was standing on collapsing under him.

The battle was fairly quick after Chat managed to remove himself the rubble. While straining to push off the concrete walls that had fallen around him, he had seen Ladybug on the scene, his bodyguard with her. He was safe, even if no one noticed Chat himself struggling.

After getting free he jumped into battle and helped Ladybug defend herself before she called upon her Lucky Charm and together defeated the Akuma.

But when his ring started to beep showing he only had minutes left, he said his farewell to his lady and vaulted off to hide on the roof tops of the newly repaired buildings. He had just landed in his room before he felt the power of his Miraculous leave him.

Adrien rubbed his leg where the bullet had made contact through his suit. While there was no visible injury, a slight throbbing was present. He had lied to Ladybug about it feeling better. It wasnt as bad as earlier, but he had a feeling he would be feeling it for a few days.

"Hey, Plagg. Has Ladybug's Cure ever… not worked with past Ladybugs?" he questioned his friend.

Plagg swallowed a large piece of cheese that Adrien had given him upon arrival. "Not that I can recall. Why do you ask?"

Adrien looked down at his leg lost in thought. "Its… nothing." Ignoring the pain he fell first face down on his bed. It was tolerable, but the feeling that something wasnt right weighed on his mind. He would brainstorm with Ladybug next time he saw her.

It was a few hours later before his bodyguard arrived, a bandage on his head, but two pizza boxes in hand.

 _He still went and got pizza?_ Was Adrien's first thought. But he was concerned for his friend. "What happened? Are you okay?"

His body guard nodded, quiet as usual. He handed Adrien a pizza box before turning to head back down stairs.

"Hey, wait! Do you want to take the rest of the day off?" he called to him, knowing exactly what happened to cause the injury. His bodyguard just shook his head slowly and departed.

Adrien frowned, closing his bedroom door. He would have to tell Nathalie later how stubborn the man was being. Adrien was, after all, old enough to take care of himself. He didnt need someone at his beck and call, and he surely didnt need a babysitter.

Plagg shared a very simple cheese pizza with the teen without complaint. In fact, he sort of complimented the humans on making such a delicious meal, in his own twisted way of course.

"Plagg. What else can you tell me about the dress Marinette was designing?" Adrien suddenly asked.

"The ladybug dress?"

Adrien nodded waiting for the Kwami to continue.

"Well, I cant remember all the details, but that particular dress was worn by Ladybug during the Elizabethan era."

"Woah. So the 1500's huh?

Plagg nodded. "She was a Princess or something, although not directly related to the crown."

"Any idea how Marinette would know that this dress belonged to Ladybug?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, kid." He flew down to take the last slice of pizza. "Maybe ask her?"

He shrugged. "It could just be coincidence."

"Thats probably it." Plagg continued to slurp up the cheese not paying much attention to the conversation. More like avoiding it.

"What about Chat Noir?"

Plagg looked at him from over his slice. "What about you?"

"No, I mean the Chat Noir from the Elizabethan era."

"Oh, you mean Gatto Nero."

"Gatto Nero?"

"Yea, my holders never really were creative when it came to their superhero persona names." Plagg finished off the last of the pizza. "He was an Italian living at the court during the reign of Queen Elizabeth the first. Gatto Nero literally means Black Cat."

Adrien laughed, interested in this part of history. "I supposed he had a different suit to fit into that era?"

"Of course. Although, it was so similar to what every high class male wore during that time, so he blended in a lot."

"No cat ears?" Adrien asked, touching his head where his ears were when he transformed.

"Naw, no ears."

"So what controls what each Miraculous holders suit looks like?"

"Honestly kid, I have no clue. Like I said before, as the world has evolved, so has the magic contained in the Miraculous."

"And why arn't the Miraculous told in our history books? There isnt mention of them anywhere."

"Another mystery I suppose. Tiki might know, if you were to ever meet her you can ask her."

"Tiki?"

"Ladybug's Kwami. My other half."

"Okay, now I've lost you." He grabbed his Kwami and held him to eye level. "What do you mean other half?"

Plagg swallowed suddenly unsure. "Ah, well the Black Cat Miracoulous is Destruction and Bad Luck where as the Ladybug Miraculous to Creation and Good Luck. We are the Ying and the Yang that compliment each other. Without one, you cannot have the other."

Adrien's brow furred in thought. "I hadnt thought about it like that before."

"Believe me kid, I try not to think about it either."

Adriens phone going off ended the conversation. He looked at the time. It was late afternoon, and school had been out for some time.

He picked up the phone to see who was on the caller ID. It was Marinette.


	8. Chapter 8: Getting Down to Business

Chapter 8: Getting Down to Business

The car ride back was quick. They idly chatted about the days events and the experience everyone had had at school that day.

"Maybe its a good thing your grounded," Marinette replied. "The school was safe, but we had just let out for lunch. You would have been on your way home from lunch and would have got caught in that akuma attack."

He nodded, realizing the point she made, even if she didnt know he _was_ in the fight regardless. He rubbed his leg at the memory, the phantom pain still present.

"But if I had been in school I wouldnt havent sent him to get lunch for us, and he would have never driven straight into the attack," he countered. "Its my fault he got hurt," he murmured.

"Adrien!"

He bolted up right and turned to look her, stunned at her tone.

"You werent there. It cant possibly be your fault. I'm sure he doesnt blame you, either." She waved her warm to motion to his bodyguard. They both looked toward him to his his eyes on them from the rear view mirror. He just shook his head and returned his eyes to the road.

"See?" she continued. "Not your fault." Her last few words were softer and quite, almost as if she was putting the blame on herself.

 _But that was stupid, because she had nothing to do with it. She had been in the school the entire time, right?_

He sighed as they pulled up to the house. We winced getting out of the car, but luckily she didnt catch it. "Come on in," he smiled instead, getting out of the car when the door opened for him.

Martinette grabbed the paper bag she had brought with her and slid out on Adriens side of the car. He hadnt noticed it before.

"What do you have there?" he inquired as they made their way into the massive house.

"I.. uh… I stopped at the fabric store after lunch with Alya and picked up some samples," she said cheerily. "If you dont like the colors we can always go with something else," she added, holding at the bag to him.

"You have good taste," he winked. "I'm sure I'll like whatever it is you brought." He took a quick peek and his smile widened. "Very good taste. Thanks, Marinette."

He watched as her cheeks flared up in a red hue. She smiled at him. "You can thank me later, after we finish the design."

"Okay. I will ." He headed straight for the staircase but turned to look at his body guard before addressing him. "Would it be possible for the chef to prepare some light snacks and drinks?"

His body guard nodded and started off toward the kitchen.

"He doesnt talk much, does he?" Marinette asked, taking the first step on the staircase to stand next to Adrien.

"Actually, I dont think I have ever heard him talk," he shrugged before laughing. "Come on."

Once in his room, he shut the door for privacy.

"Are you going to get in trouble for leaving?" she asked him, standing in the middle of the room looking around.

He came to stand behind her. He shrugged. "Probably not. Nathalie had mentioned the security system was down for the day." He followed her gaze as she looked around.

"I've never realized how amazing this room is," she stated, in awe.

"Its okay, I guess." He set the bag down on the floor next to the couch.

There was a long pause between the two friends. Wanting to break the silence, he picked up her sketch book from his desk.

"Hey, Marinette?" Adrien called, his voice wavering, not sure how he would approach her.

"Hmm?" she looked behind her shoulder at him.

"Instead of focusing on my dress design, do you think I can talk to you about the Ladybug dress?"

"Lady.. huh?" Then it hit her as she looked at the book in his hands. "It.. its not a ladybug dress," she sighed.

He smiled, a hint of sorrow in his eyes as he approached her. "I hope your not mad. I didnt want to ruin the original, so I used a clear cover," he explained handing the whole thing to her.

She took her sketch book with a raised eyebrow. She walked back to the couch sitting in the same spot as the day before.

There was a knock on the door that Adrien turned to answer. The house keeper apologized for the interruption, but she had brought drinks as requested, stating food would be up shortly. Adrien thanked her and took the tray dismissing her.

Setting the tray down on the coffee table he noticed Marinette had yet to open her drawing book.

"Drink?" he asked her, checking to see what had been brought. "Flavored lemonade."

She nodded. "Thank you." He handed her one of the crystal glasses. She took a sip and smiled. "Wow, this is really good."

He nodded, sitting down next to her and taking a large drink from his own glass. "Kiwi Lemonade," he smiled.

She set her glass down. "Now whats this about ruining the original?" she pointedly asked him, opening up the book. Her hands stilled noticing the insert. "Adrien… what… what's this?" She lifted up the insert to look at his crude, but very effective additions.

"I mean, I loved your original design but this just kinda.. spoke to me?" He was unsure of how to explain it to her.

She lined his image on top of hers. "Even the mask." She traced the image with her finger and sat back sinking into the white leather. "It really is a Ladybug dress."

She starred at it a moment longer before turning to look at him. "I'm not mad. This.. this is really good. I was avoiding adding spots."

Adrien looked at her confused tilting his head back a little to get a better look at her. "Are you saying… you had the same idea?"

She nodded, turning her head to him. She paused, her eyes meeting his. Their faces were mere inches apart and Adrien could feel the soft breath of her on his lips. "I...I... loved the concept, the design, but I was trying to avoid making it look too much like it belonged on Ladybug." Her words were soft and unsure.

"Do you dislike Ladybug?" Adrien was shocked, but too lost in her blue eyes to break the contact.

She shook her head. "No. Paris is lucky to have her. I just..." Adrien could see her straining to explain herself. "I mean, if I was her in shoes, I wouldnt want all the extra attention she is already getting." She laughed. "Its bad enough that Chloe goes around dressing like her."

Adrien bit back a snort. _It is true._

"I'm not sure if she would be honored or insulted at the design change," she said sadly, breaking their eye contact and removing the edits and looking at her original. "It really did make the dress pop, though." She smiled at him.

"Marinette, can I ask you a question?"

"Y..yes?"

Adrien placed his hand on the image in question. He had to pause in his own thoughts, wondering how to ask her without giving away too much of what he knew. "Why did you design the dress?"

"Huh? Why? I'm not sure what you mean." She looked at him confused.

Adrien cleared his throat. "What made you want to draw _this_ particular dress?" He needed to know what she knew about Ladybug, or least what she might have found out about the Ladybugs of history.

"I.. I dunno," she said, her voice almost a whimper but truthful. "I'm sorry. Does it remind you of something? Someone?"

Adrien flinched, but shook his head. "No, nothing like that. Its just… " he sighed loudly running his hand through his hair in frustration. Not at Marinette but at himself for not being able to explain better. "When I added in these spots it _called_ to me. Did you.. did you get the same feeling when you started the design?" He paused, letting out the breath he was holding. "Sorry If i'm not making any sense."

He watched as Marinette fidgeted on the couch but didnt say anything.

"Marinette?"

"Y.. yes, sort of," she finally replied, not being able to look him in the eye. She turned away her gaze shifting to his windows.

 _When had this gotten so serious?_

"It wasnt quite a dream," she continued. "I was just sitting at my desk the other night and I started doodling. It's almost as of I have seen it somewhere before, and I just couldnt stop once I had my pencil in my hand. I had to get it down on paper."

She turned back to him. "Why? Have you seen it somewhere before?"

He shook his head. "No, but it did look familiar." He smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. This has kind of gotten weird, huh?" He laughed rubbing his hand through his hair a second time, realizing it was getting a little messy. _Chat Noir messy._ He quickly stopped.

She reached over and placed her hand on his thigh, an apologetic smile on her face. At her touch he winced in pain and jumped slightly, the phantom pain from earlier flaring up. She pulled back almost immediately. "You're hurt?" she asked, looking back and forth between his leg and him, looking for an answer.

He shrugged. "Its nothing. I just ran into something earlier," he lied.

She frowned.

"I swear! Its just bruised I think."

"Okay… if your sure?"

He nodded, rubbing the pain from his leg. "Pa...ositive." He had to catch up himself as he almost let slip a Chat Noir pun.

She looked at him oddly, having caught his slightly slur of the word, but didnt say anything.

"So… do you want to look at those samples now?" She was pointing to the bag he had set on the floor.

"Hmm? Oh! Yeah!" He reached back and grabbed the bag by the handle, hoisting up to sit on the couch cushion.

Marinette flipped the page in her book to the image they had designed the night before and set it down on the table. "I know we were talking about maybe some shades of blue," she started, digging into the bag and pulling out several swatches. "And I found this." She pulled out the long strand of sheer silver fabric.

Adrien took it from her and looked it over. "This is really nice."

She grinned. "I hoped you would say that. It would really make the design pop," she smiled brightly, her eyes creasing up highlighting her Chinese heritage.

"I really like this, too." He handed her one of the dark turquoise swatches, paired against the sheer fabric.

"I was thinking the same thing earlier. With a black stitch this dress would look really casual yet exotic at the same time."

"I think father will love it!" he exclaimed, forgetting about the mystery of the red dress. "Are we really going to make it, though?"

She shrugged with a smile. "Why not? I'll teach you that, too, if you want."

He nodded. "Sure. But if we're going to do all this work you have to let me repay you back some how."

She blushed. "Its okay, Adrien. I dont mind. I like ... I like spending time with you." She looked up at him from under eyelashes.

As he looked at the girl, he realized how much she actually made him smile. _Just as much as Ladybug herself._ He shook the thought from his mind. Marinette was his friend, but then why did he feel little flutters in his stomach whenever she smiled at him? He swallowed, not wanting to explore the answer to that. He had his lady whom he loved. _She's just a friend…._

He could already hear Plagg's response. _Keep thinking that, kid._ The thought made Adrien smile.


	9. Chapter 9: History Lesson

2 Chapters in the same night! Say you love me! :P

Its starting to get good.

* * *

Chapter 9: History Lesson

"Tiki?"

"Yes, Marinette?" the red Kwami stretched as she flew from the confines of the purse.

They were in Marinettes room, having just returned home from Adriens.

"Its been a long day!" the teenager yawned, her mind drifting to the akuma fight earlier that day. "Ladybug's Miraculous Cure didnt heal Chat or Adrien's bodyguard." The statement was full of worry.

"Didnt heal?" the kwami repeated. "I was a little hungry, but I so maybe that would have affected your powers."

"You've been hungry before and this has never happened." Marinette sat down at her desk.

Tiki flew to sit on the computer monitor to think. It buzzed to life at her touch, the desktop background covered in images of Adrien. It went ignored.

"I'm not... sure, Marinette." Her little voice was hesitant, a tinge of worry laced it.

Marinette could hear the hesitation. "Tiki. Is there something your not telling me? Come on, be honest with me."

Tiki fidgeted under Marinette's gaze. "Its difficult to explain," she finally said with a sigh, admitting she knew more then she was letting on.

Marinette grabbed a spare sketchbook she had laying around as well as a pencil and started a quick doodle. It only took a few minutes, but when she was done she had a crude outline of her "Ladybug" dress, spots and all.

"Does it have anything to do with this?" Marinette asked, showing her the drawing.

Tiki only nodded, not saying anything.

Marinette sighed, leaning back in her desk chair. "What arent you telling me, Tiki?"

"I'm sorry, Marinette," the Kwami said quietly.

The girl nodded, not really understanding but valuing the secrets the Kwami held. After all, she had her own secrets too.

"I havent told you, mostly because I didnt think it was important. Just snippets here and there." Marinette started to tell the god. "But Adrien was right about one thing. When I designed this dress, it kind of just… called to me. I'm not sure how to explain it."

She paused looking put the window, thinking of the injury Chat had received. "I see.. images. Of a girl a wearing this dress. But when I tried to focus on the details I felt the pain. Emotional pain. Psychical pain." She sighed. "I'm really not sure what to call it."

"Memories," Tiki said softy, so softly she was hoping Marinette hadnt heard her.

"Hmm?" Marinette had heard her, but was unsure of what that meant. "Memories?"

Tiki nodded. "There's something… I havent told you." There was a hint of sadness in her tone.

"Tiki…."

She shook her little red head. "I will try to explain this as best as I can without revealing too much about Chat Noir."

"Alright..."

"As Master Fuu explained, the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous compliment each other. They are the Ying and of the Yang. Luck and Bad Luck. Creation and Destruction."

Tiki paused, lost in what she was going to say next. It was information Master Fuu had not mentioned, as it had yet to occur during this period.

"You see, as opposite as the two are, they are destined… to be together."

There was a long pause between Kwami and holder.

"Okay, I get that, Tiki," Marinette started, breaking the silence. "They are perfect partners in everything. Nothing has changed between Chat Noir and myself. So this doesnt explain why I am having these images, or why the Cure didnt work on everything."

Tiki winced. "And thats the problem, Marinette. Nothing has changed."

Marinette was stumped at the Kwami's words. "I dont understand..."

"These images you are having… they are the memories of another incarnation."

* * *

"What else do you remember about the last Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous holders?" Adrien asked his Kwami after Marinette had left for the evening.

"That was a long time ago, who cares," Plagg said nonchalantly, obviously not interested in giving a history lesson.

"If you dont want to talk about it then fine," the teen sighed. "But can we talk about something else? Why didnt Ladybug's Cure work on everyone?"

"What do you mean?" Plagg asked, his eyes going wide as he flew in a tight loop to come face to face with Adrien. "What happened?"

"Ah.. well, my bodyguard was injured. I was, too. And I can still feel it from time to time." To prove his point he rubbed his leg and winced. He sighed and sat down on the edge of his bed.

Plagg pressed his lips but didnt say anything. Instead he opted to look away.

"Plagg?"

"Look, kid. I'm not sure what to tell you. Things just happen."

"So Ladybug loosing her power is normal? I dont buy that."

The Kwami sighed. "I guess there is no hurt in telling you," he mumbled. "But Tiki is going to kill me."

"Tell me what?" the blond asked. "What have you been keeping from me?"

"Its been two years, right?" Plagg asked him, nodding in answer to his own question. "In two years you and Ladybug have been partners. You dont know each others identities, the enemy has yet to be defeated, and you two havent…" he trailed off, not sure if he wanted to explain further.

"Havent….?" Adrien pressed.

Plagg released the breath he was holding in exasperation. "Havent fallen in love."

"Love? Of course, I love Ladybug. She just doesnt return my affections," he turned to look out the window suddenly annoyed with his Kwami. "What does that have to do with the cure?"

"Your bond with Ladybug is weakening."

"But we are as strong as ever! Hawk Moth might still be out there, but we defeat him every time and grow stronger."

"Thats not what I'm talking about it," Plagg said, almost angry. "Remember what I said about Ladybug's Kwami- Tiki- being my other half?"

Adrien nodded, eyes wide and curious as a cat.

"It wasnt metaphorical. We are soul mates. Just like Cat Noir and Ladybug are."

"Soul Mates? Like, we are destined to be together.. romantically?" A thoughtful look passed over Adrien's face.

"Thats what I said, kid."

"What does that have to do about our bond weakening though? And the Cure?"

"The longer you are apart, the weaker the bond becomes." Plagg sighed. "Thats what prevented your driver from healing. Ladybug must have felt like it was her fault he was injured. So your negative energy is leaking into her cracks, just as much as her luck is filling yours."

Adrien let out a dry laugh. "Luck. Yeah, right. I'm still grounded."

"But your father is gone for the moment."

Plagg was right. That was a blessing in disguise. Or a Ladybug's luck.

"How long has this bond been fading?" he suddenly asked, worried.

Plagg shrugged. "Who knows. Its been different with every past holder."

"What about my pain? If her luck is leaking into me, why am I still feeling the attack of that Akuma?"

Plagg sighed. "This is so complicated," he complained, more to himself then to Adrien. He flew and landed on his back on Adriens bed, suddenly tired.

"You know the Ladybug dress?" Adrien nodded, waiting for him to continue. "What made you add spots to that girls design?"

"Ah, well, I just had a feeling. I was kind of depressed looking at it without the spots and mask. And joyful after I added them. What does the dress have to do with my pain?"

"They are memories."

"Memories? I've never seen that dress before."

"No, you wouldnt have. But the last Black Cat Miraculous holder did."

* * *

"What!?" Marinette cried, pushing back away from the desk. She started to pace. "You're telling me I'm reincarnated from the last Ladybug?"

Tiki flew into her face to stop her movements. "No, Marinette. But you _are_ Ladybug, and _Her_ memories are surfacing through your earrings."

Marinette touched the earrings. "I'm being haunted from the past Ladybugs!?"

Tiki sighed, not sure of how to explain it. "Not exactly, but thats probably as close to a explanation that I can think of." She paused, twirling around Marinette. "Every Miraculous holder leaves their essence behind when they stop being a holder. Its to help future holders realize their destiny's and identity's.

"Remember when you first transformed? You werent sure what to do, but it just came naturally?" Marinette nodded. "Thats because the essence of past Ladybugs encouraged you. You knew what to do because they were there to help you, if you knew it or not."

"As if becoming a super hero wasnt enough, now I'm told im being helped along by ghosts." Marinette laughed and sat down on her pink chaise lounge and sprawled herself out.

"There's more." Tiki continued, sucking in a breath of air.

"Cant get any worse, right?" She threw her arm over her eyes in exhaustion.

"The last incarnation of Ladybug and Cat Noir didn't have a happy ending," Tiki said sadly.

"Her name was Princess Elinor," she started the story. "She was a distant relative of the Queen of England. Giovanni Crivelli was an Italian visiting the English court. He held the Black Cat Miraculous."

Marinette sat up, suddenly interested. "A Princess?"

Tiki nodded. "That dress you designed, it was what the Ladybird of that era wore."

"Ladybird?"

Tiki giggled. "Yes, not every Ladybug Miraculous user went by the same name. Back then, the Ladybug holder was known as a Ladybird. Just as Giovanni was Italian, he called himself Gatto Nero."

"Italian for Black Cat."

Tiki nodded, continuing her story. "The enemy back then wasnt another Miraculous holder, but what your era now calls the Italian war. All 7 Miraculous' were with their holders, everyone doing what they could for the factions they fought for."

"A Princess of England and a royal of Italy?"

"Giovanni wasn't a royal," Tiki shook her head. "He was the keeper of Peace between the English and Italian countries. As Gatto Nero and Ladybird they were an unstoppable team. As Princess and Keeper they were in love."

It suddenly came to Marinette. "Love.. the bond you were talking of?"

Tiki nodded.

"But Chat Noir and me dont have that type of bond. He's my best friend and partner…" she trailed off, understanding coming over her.

"We're destined," she whispered. "As in… together… together?"

Tiki nodded. "You were meant to find out on your own, Marinette."

"But I cant love Chat Noir! I'm already in love with Adrien."

Tiki winced but didnt say anything.

"I am in love with Adrien, arent I, Tiki?" the girl asked, desperately seeking answers.

"Thats for you to know," the Kwami said sadly.

Marinette nodded. "So if Chat and myself dont love each other.. then…?"

"Then the power of your Miraculous' will start to fade."

"I just… I dont know if I can, Tiki. I mean, he's just a flirt. He doesnt really love me, does he?" she asked hoping to get an answer.

"Thats something you should ask him."

Marinette sighed. "Tiki. Do you mind if we go for a run?"

The Kwami smiled sadly. "Of course, Marinette. If it will help you clear your head."

"Thank You." She gave her Kwami a hug, cheek to cheek. A brisk run in the chill night air always helped her to clear her thoughts. And who knows, maybe a certain cat would also been lurking around.

"Spots On."

Marinette, or rather Ladybug, was lost in thought. As she ran over the roof tops of Paris she couldnt help but wonder where her future may lie.

She loved Chat Noir, as a friend. Her best friend. The boy she trusted with her life. The boy that was always there for her, making her smile, laugh, and putting his life at risk- all for her.

But there was also Adrien. The son of a world famous fashion designer. Beautiful. Smart. Kind. Sad. What did she really know about Adrien? Until recently, she had barley been able to talk to him.

They were both two sides to a different coin. Exact opposites of each other.

She sighed, coming to a stop. She looked up to notice she was a few houses away from Adrien's, and could see the lights on in his window. He was still up.

Should she stop in? _Of course not! Not as Ladybug, and its too late for Marinette to show up out of the blue_. She sighed, opening the communicator on her Yo-Yo.

Chat was online. As the video connected, she was greeted with a surprised look on his face. "My Lady? Is everything okay?"

"Fine," she smiled, seeing her long time friend.

"Are you sure? Where are you?"

She shook her head. "I'm okay, Chat. Just out for a run. I'm actually surprised to see you on."

He smiled, his grin in its typical fashion. "I'm always on for you, My Lady. Did you want to meet up and do a few laps?"

She nodded, biting her lip. "Meet me at Notre Dame?"

As she turned putting Adrien's house to her back, Chat's eyes narrowed. "Staking out the Agrese place?" he asked.

Ladybug blushed, forgetting Chat knew exactly where Adrien lived due to several visit in the last few years during akuma attacks. "Just scouting the city during my run and checking up on friends," she said, forgetting herself. "Norte Dame?"

He nodded, his face full of questions but leaving it alone. "See you in a few, Bugaboo."

She ended the call and swung her Yo-Yo up and headed toward her destination.

Chat Noir closed the communication device on his baton and put it back in its usual place at the small of his back. Sitting on his own roof, he could see Ladybug a few streets down. He had been watching her since her call.

 _What was she doing here_? He wondered, glad for the cover of night. A little voice whispered to him.

 _Luck._

His night vision easily allowed him to see her clearly in the darkness. He was a cat after all, and she just a bug. She hadnt spotted him upon his own roof and for that he was lucky.

 _She had said friend._ Did she know him as Adrien? Or as Ladybug? Certainly, Adrien and Ladybug were't _friends_. The only time he had been around her as himself was during the onslaught of akuma attacks when he was forced to play the role of the little boy who couldnt protect himself.

He watched her leap away he grabbed his pole and extended it to staff length before vaulting off his roof and twirling it to keep him air bound until he hit the next roof over. There was no need to follow her as they were meeting up so he took his time, heading toward the Cathedral planning his next move.

If lucky really was on his side, he was going to get to the bottom of the mysteries that revolved around the red clad figure, dress and all.


	10. Chapter 10: To Love or Not to Love

Chapter 10: To Love or Not to Love

"Well, good evening, My lady!" Chat exclaimed, pretending innocence as he had followed her to the agreed meeting place.

She frowned at him. "Hello, Chat Noir." She sounded irritated which caused a slight reaction to flash over his face. She saw it and sighed. "I'm sorry, Chat. I didnt mean to sound so harsh."

"Is something bothering you, Ladybug?" he asked, concern evident in his voice as he moved to close the distance. He placed a hand on her shoulder forcing her to look up at him. "I'm hear if you need to talk."

She shook her head, pulling away. She wrapped her arms around herself in a tight hug and looked out over Paris. "How's your leg?"

Chat smiled. She was worried about him. "Nothing I cant handle." A pause as she turned her head to look back at him. "It comes and goes," he shrugged. "Is that what has you so worried?"

She nodded slightly. "I couldnt heal you. Never in the past two years has something like this happened."

"It nothing really," he pressed. To show her he stomped his leg on the Cathedral roof. "See? No pain. In fact, I think its finally gone. More of a bruise."

She nodded, remembering Adrien had something similar just a little while ago. "It could happen again." Her voice was soft and sad. So un-Ladybug like.

Chat frowned, not liking this side of her. It reminded him of another girl he knew. A girl with blue pigtails.

"If it does then we will deal with it as it comes," he smiled, showing her he wasnt worried. "We're partners, right?" She nodded in response. "Then we will work things out."

"Chat, you know I think of you as more than a partner, right?" She winced, realizing how it sounded. But it was too late now.

He pounced on it. "Well well now." He touched her shoulder with his and looked her in the eye, there faces mere inches apart. "Do tell, Bugaboo, cause I've been waiting for you to say that for a very long time." He pursed his lips for a kiss.

She rolled her eyes and giggled, using her finger to push him in the nose to put a little distance between them. "Silly, Kitty. I didnt mean it like that."

He frowned, trying the corner of his lips down in a pout.

She flicked the bell at his throat. "Oh dont act like that." She smiled at him, turning to look out over the city. "You're more than just my partner, Chat. You're my best friend. I trust you with my life." She cocked her head to see his reaction and hoped he didnt take it the wrong way.

He nodded. "You trust me with your life, but not you identity."

She sighed. "You know why. If Hawkmoth were to ever get a hold of either of us..." she trailed off, not wanting to think about those possibilities.

"So you have said on more then one occasion," he sighed, understanding her point of view, but not liking it. "When we defeat Hawkmoth, what will happen then?"

She was quiet for a moment. "I dont know," she whispered. "When will we defeat him?" she asked, remembering that Tiki had commented on their prolonged battle against their enemy. She remembered the conversation she had with her kwami and dreaded bringing it up.

He had no reply. He wasnt sure how they could go about defeating an enemy that never showed himself. They hadnt seen any sign of him since the day he announced his presence during the Stone Heart attack, well over 2 years ago.

"Chat?" she broke the silence. _Maybe I should talk to him about it,_ she thought.

"Yes." It wasnt a question, but an answer to the question she was about to ask, whatever it might be. He tried to lighten the mood with his Cheshire grin.

She scoffed. "You dont even know what I was going to ask."

"My answer will always be yes when it comes to you, My lady," he winked, wiggling this eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes, but a small smile played on her lips. "Never mind, Kitty." She would confront him another time.

"No, serious. What were you going to ask?" He leaned on his staff hands both the end cupping his chin as he used it to lean forward, his eyes never leaving hers. "Are you finally trying to ask me out on a date? The night _is_ quiet so it would be a good time."

Ladybug laughed and grabbed his staff, pulling it out from under him. His body was jolted at the sudden loss of support and he tripped up. He went head first over the side of the Cathedral.

Ladybug was quick. She threw out her yo-yo wrapping him up before whipping it back over her head. Chat did a mid air twist and landed on his feet back on the roof where he was moments before.

Ladybug giggled with an eyeroll. "Sorry, Chat Noir." She handed his now small baton out to him. "Guess you really are becoming a lucky cat."

He eyed her wondering in what context she meant that in. "I would be even luckier if knew who you were."

She sighed. "Your not getting _that_ lucky."

Chat pouted. "Was worth one last shot, right?"

She smiled at him before taking a seat on the edge of the roof, legs dandling as she looked out over the horizon. "I did want to ask you something," she finally admitted.

He saw how her playful tone went to serious. She was moody this evening. He took a seat beside her waiting for her to continue.

"I spoke with Tiki tonight about my powers and what might be going on."

"Your.. Kwami?" he asked, remembering the name Plagg had given for Ladybug's little god.

She nodded. "She fears our..." she struggled with the right words as she didnt want to give Chat any more ideas.

"Bond," Chat finished for her, sighing as he looked away from her and out over the city. "I spoke to my Kwami, too."

She looked at him eyes wide. _Of course he had a Kawmi, idiot!_ She mentally yelled at herself. _And they would have spoke about the injury he had received earlier in the day._

"How much…. Did your Kwami tell you?" Ladybug asked, afraid of the answer.

"There was a pretty intensive history lesson," Chat smiled at her, almost sad. "About the Ladybug and Chat Noir of the mid 1500's."

Ladybug nodded. "Tiki had mentioned a Princess, and the man that was Chat Noir… er.. I mean.. Gatto Nero," she quickly corrected. "She really didnt get a chance to tell me much about them."

"From what Plagg tells me, their story was none too happy." Chat leaned back on his hands looking up into the sky. "As Princess and Commoner they were in love. They didnt know the others identity, though." He turned his head slightly to look her as he remembered the rest of the story as told by Plagg.

"As partners, they didnt care much for each other. Plagg says they borderline hated each other. Which… lead to their demise. But they somehow still managed to work together up until that point."

Ladybug frowned looking into his green orbs. "I wonder what would have caused such a rift between partners."

Chat shrugged sitting up only to hunch forward, starring off. "Plagg's not much of a talker. I'm surprised he told me as much as he did."

"He.. he told you of the bond, though?" she almost whispered, not wanting to hear what he had to say. She wanted to crawl into a hole at the moment, but she had to know.

Chat nodded. "Yeah. I take it your Kwami told you, too?"

She nodded at a loss for words.

He sighed, standing up. He held his gloved hand down to her to help her up.

She took it hesitantly still looking into his eyes, mentally trying to get him to see what she felt. Feelings she herself wasnt sure of on this particular subject.

While Chat wasnt a mind reader, he had a pretty good idea what she was thinking and responded carefully.

"Look Ladybug," he smiled down at her. "It doesnt matter what happened 500 years ago. You may not care for me the way I want you to..." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, teasing her again.

"Chat..."

He swallowed, forcing himself to continue, looking down at their entwined hands, a soft smile playing on his lips. "But I _will_ always be her for you. You're my partner. My best friend. I trust you with my life. Whatever is going on with our powers, whatever it has to do with the past, I'm sure its not just you or because of you."

He dropped her hand and instead pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear, his eyes dancing to meet her own. "Just because the Miraculous are destined to be together doesnt mean anyone is going to force you or I to choose." He smiled, trying to give her reassurance. "No matter what happens between us, we will always have a strong bond. That I can promise you."

In one swift motion he knelt down to one knee and grabbed her loved hand, kissing it. "My Lady," he finished addressing her endearingly.

"Chat.." she whispered his name again. "I…. Thank you." She blushed and averted her gaze, slowing pulling her hand away.

"We have the purr-fect partnership," he winked at her, trying to lighten the mood as he stood. "In fact, I can _feline_ things will only get better here on out now that some things are out in the open."

Ladybug attempted to hide her giggle with a groan. "You know just when to be _catty_ , dont you?" she smiled, trying her attempt at a cat pun to appease him.

He laughed. "It was a good try. But it isnt _Pawsible_ to reach my level of _Furtastic-ness_. This feline is the kittens whiskers."

"Only time will _tail_ ," she responded with a wink, pulling out her Yo-yo. "Not that I understand anything that you just said," she giggled.

Chat laughed with her and elongated his baton. Now that the inevitable conversation was over it was time to part. "Until we meet again, My Lady." He bowed low to her without his gaze leaving her.

"Good Night, Chat Noir." She departed with a smile, leaving Chat to watch her fade in the distance.

He sighed when she was finally out of sight. They both knew what had to be done, and as much as Chat loved the idea of them being together he didnt want it to be forced. He wanted Ladybug to love him for him. For Chat Noir.

 _Because that is who I really am under the mask._

Destiny be damned.


	11. Chapter 11: Dream Escape

Marinette gasped, her vision overlooking a vast plain. Plumes of smoke and fire billowed out across the land, the dead and injured littered the vast valley. The smell of death was strong and it took all of her strength not to turn from the scene and retch.

"We must do something," a hard voice said, interrupting her thoughts. The accent was thick and the voice not one could place.

The smoke burned her eyes as she rubbed at them with her gloved hand.

 _Wait. Gloved?_ Squinting down she noticed the black gloves that adored her forearms, a red, circular pattern scattered across them. She looked over the rest of herself to see what was wearing a very elegant gown, red and black spots with accents.

She looked for the owner of the voice.

Standing on the edge of the cliff with her as a tall, olive skinned man. His hair was as black as midnight, long and pulled back into a small pony tail at the nape of his neck. He wore a black doublet made what looked like silk and black poofy shorts that ended just above his knee. His neck was adorned with a white lace collar and a solid black cape flowed over one shoulder and trailed down toward the ground, becoming narrower toward the end. His legs were also covered with the same black silk and black shoes, his arms gloved and ending in sharp claws. To complete the look his face was covered with a large black mask with white etching. His eyes were a startling yellow.

 _His eyes_. _Chat Noir?_

While not the same shade as her partner, the man in front of her sported a very unrealistic look to his eyes.

"Gatto Nero," she heard herself address him. "The war is endless. Our comrades lost in the wake of it. What _can_ we do?"

He grunted. "The English are marching North. They and the French have the advantage over the Italian lands. There are many causalities on both sides." He raised his rapier, solid black and unbreakable. "We must try and stop the English from making any more headway. If we kill their armies..."

"Then more men will only die," she said sadly, her gloved hand clasped in front of her. She looked in the direction of the advancing army. "There must be another way."

Marinette started to feel herself fade as she became one with the body she shared. She was becoming someone familiar, yet unknown.

Gatto Nero glared at her. "Are you saying the English and French are more important then the Italian peoples? They must be stopped if the innocent are to survive."

She sighed. "And that they shall." Lifting her hands a dagger suddenly materialized, red in the hilt and adorned with black pokadots.

"Ladybird?" the black clad super hero questioned. "What is your plan?"

"We stop the French army." The only time she took her dagger out was when she was ready to end something.

"But they are not near. The English army is in sight!"

"The only way to win this and to save our people is to stop it where it started. With the french." She turned to look at him. "Didnt you once mention an English girl you fell in love with? Dont you want to save her?"

"Of course!"

"Then how would she feel if she knew you were slaughtering her people? Her father? Her brothers? Uncles?"

Gatto Nero's face tightened up in anger at Ladybird's suggestion. "She would understand that I am protecting my _family_ ," he said between gritted teeth.

A shout from behind them interrupted their heated discussion. Both turned to see who had spotted them. It was an Englishman, holding a musket and pointing it at them.

"Lady Ladybird and Gatto Nero," the man sneered. "What brings you to this battlefield?"

While not widely known, rumors of their existence (and those of the other Miraculous holders) were told in stories around the camp fires of several nations. Mostly countries who had recently seen war.

"We are here to kill you, Englishmen!" Gatto Nero cried, raising his rapier and preparing to dodge the mans attack. He took no interest in protecting his partner.

Ladybird strode forward, dagger in hand, ignoring her comrade in arms. "Please, sir, we are only here to help."

Unfortunately, due the nature of the beast, everyone whose identity was not known was considered an enemy. Even though Ladybird herself was English, the man before her didnt know her true identity.

"While I dont normally harm ladies, you are the one exception," the man replied raising his gun and taking aim.

With quickness no lady should have, Ladybird dodged the shot by jumping into the air only to land behind the man catching him off guard. He dropped his musket as he turned and reached for his broadsword.

Gatto Nero just watched as Ladybird dejectedly spun on her heels and plunged the dagger into her attacker's gut. "Lucky Charm," she said softly, watching as the dagger still deeply embedded in the man started to glow.

He went oddly silent as she pulled the dagger out. There was no trace of blood as he collapsed upon the grass.

Gatto Nero laughed. "You are a lady for sure," he laughed at her. "You always have had trouble killing your enemy."

She frowned at him. "There is a reason I was chosen for this role, Gatto. I have passion whereas you lack humanity."

"Passion is for the weak, as you have shown time and time again." He flexed his gloved hand, claws tapping his palm. "Maybe it is time I show you how weak you really are."

Ladybird swallowed, releasing a breath she hadnt realized she was holding. "Ga..tto. You cannot mean that!"

"I am sick of your delusion. We are not friends. In fact, you are English, are you not? That makes you my enemy." He took a step toward her as her earrings gave their first beep.

Taking a step back, Ladybird held her dagger out before her. "Gatto. I know you have never liked me, but killing me wont change the fact that we have a war to stop. We must work together."

He laughed as he lunged at her. She easily dodged by jumping gracefully over him, back toward the cliff side. "I have tried to work with the English, the French, but neither will listen. The only one that understands is my beloved. When this is all over I will rescue her from these heathens and take her to a place thats safe from the wars. It is the only way I can truly save my family."

Ladybird rested her hands on her stomach, having an idea of what he was trying to protect. "I have a family of my own to protect," she announced, Gatto Nero not taking the hint. "And I man I love deeply. He is waiting for me to come home from this war just as your beloved is waiting for you. We should give them that much."

"For far too long I have had to work along side you to end a war without an end in sight. I was given these powers," he looked at his right clawed hand that held his ring, "but was told I had to obey a woman of all things. Women do not belong on the battle field, yet here you have stood for the last year."

He swiped at her, causing her to take a step back. "Only one of us will be going back," he growled, raising his clawed hand, a green light emitting from it.

"Cataclysm!" He lunged at her.

Ladybird raised her hands, dagger clutched between them. While the Miraculous weapons were undestuctable to a normal weapon, they were weak against another God's powers. And as it was, both knew over the course of the past half year their powers had weakened from what they were in the beginning. Ladybird had no chance.

The force of Cataclysm clashing with her dagger caused an explosion that sent them both flying back. Unfortunately, it also sent Ladybird over the edge, shreds from her dress littering the air.

Gatto Nero groaned as he picked himself off the ground, looking around as the dust started to settle. Ladybird was no where in sight. With every move his body ached but he forced himself to walk to the edge of the cliff to looked down. Her broken body lay in the rumble but she moved.

She was still alive.

He jumped down the 20 yard drop and landed with a wince. He noticed her left hand rested on her stomach and her head was bleeding, her dress torn in several places.

He smiled to himself. It seemed her magic was slowly leaving her if her injuries were that sever. He heard his ring beep and frowned.

But Ladybird herself wasnt too far off from loosing all her power either. "How.. could you?" she choked, blood rising to her throat. She coughed.

"In order to live out the life I wanted, you gave me no choice. You were only in the way." He wasnt thrilled he had done what he had, but it was a necessity in his mind.

Her earrings beeped, leaving her with a single dot.

"Before you die, at least we will know each others identities," he smirked. "Not that we should care. However, I _will_ make sure to give your loved one the news of your demise. I guess I owe you that much." He stood watching her, an evil smirk marred his features.

Tears fell from her eyes, as the consciousnesses of Marinette slowly started to return. "How could you," she sobbed, both hands on her stomach now. She turned her head to the side as she felt the power of her Miraculous start to fade. A glitter of power started at her feet. As it moved up her torso it left behind a simple brown dress- the clothes she had worn when she had transformed that day.

At last the power of the Miraculous left her.

"Elinor!" a high pitched voice cried as she was released from her transformation. A little red blue flew into Elinor's chest and started to sob along with her. Both knew they didnt have much time. She was dying.

The cries of the two female voices were the only sounds for several minutes before a choked up voice interrupted. "Ellie?" soft at first. "Elinor!?"

Before she knew what was happening, Marinette felt herself- no Princess Elinor- be picked up and cradled by the strong arms of Gatto Nero, her head now cradling his lap. She forced herself to look up into the yellow eyes of her killer.

"I'm so sorry, Ellie! I had no idea it was you!" he cried, burying his face into her shoulder.

Elinor could only flinch in pain at the physical content as he held her. Why was he suddenly sorry? Because she was a Princess of the English crown? No, he held no love for the English save for his beloved.

But he had called her Ellie. Not Elinor. Only one person shortened her name like that.

His ring made its final tone before his own power started to fade. Elinor gasped in pain, fright, and confusion as a familiar face replaced that of her murderer.

"Gio? I.. I dont understand."

He continued to sob. "I'm so sorry, Ellie. I'm so sorry. I was trying to protect you all this time. I didnt know.. I didnt know."

"Plagg?" Tiki called softly looking for the black cat kwami.

Plagg came out from behind Giovanni and made himself known. "I had no idea what he was going to do," Plagg confessed. "I'm sorry, Tiki," he apologized looking at her dying charge.

"Oh Plagg!" And Tiki flew into his arms and gave her other half the biggest hug she could muster.

"I killed.. I killed you," Giovanni continued, rocking her. "I killed our family." He took her hand which still rested on her small belly. "I killed the one thing I was trying to protect."

"You didnt know," she replied. Her breathing was becoming labored.

By now, Marinette was fully aware of her surroundings, but unable to control the situation. She was just a viewer, only able to watch as history replayed itself for her and her alone. She squinted, getting a better look at Giovanni as his features started to change.

His dark hair and olive skin started to lighten up. His features softened, becoming much younger then he had been. His hair turned the most amazing shade of blond as his now hazel eyes changed to a sparkling green. And his skin became very fair.

Marinette gasped recognizing the person Giovanni had become.

Adrien.

Adrien woke up with a gasp clutching his chest, his mind foggy from the strange dream. The feelings that he had had as if he had been there sent a tremor down his body. The feelings, the actions- they all seemed too real.

He sat up and pushed himself off his bed, making his way toward the bathroom.

"You okay, kid?" Plagg asked sleepily from the bed, curled up much like a modern cat. He yawned and fell back to sleep without waiting for Adrien to respond.

Adrien rolled his eyes in annoyance at the aloft disposition his kwami always held. Walking into the bathroom he looked into the mirror. His eyes were heavy with sleep and bruised with lack of sleep, as if his body hadnt rest during those dreams.

"I wonder what that was all about," he muttered to himself, recalling the very vivid images that still plagued his mind.

He had been a Chat Noir of years past, in fact the very Gatto Nero Plagg had mentioned a few days prior. In the dream he had attacked the Ladybug of that time -Ladybird he recalled- and had been unable to stop himself, as if some unseen force was forcing his actions. While she looked nothing like _HIS_ Ladybug, he was never one to attack a woman, let alone an innocent out of anger.

He remembered what it felt like when Cataclysm collided with her Lucky Charm dagger. Pain. Fear. Hatred.

After the blast, he panicked trying to find Ladybird, but instead his dream self laughed and found her below the cliff barley hanging onto life. Adrien had struggled to take control but he was trapped being only a witness to the events.

If he could cry, he would have. But the hatred running through Gatto Nero was overwhelming. He could only watch as the super heroine of the Italian War struggled to breath. Her long auburn hair, which had previously been styled in a woven braid bun, had come undone and lay spread out under her. Her dress was torn and he could visible see the damaged done from the explosion and fall.

 _They have no bond_ , he thought. _Her power is fading. Otherwise she wouldnt be this injured._

Unable to do anything, Adrien silently weeped for the fallen woman. Not wanting to look at her extensive injuries, he focused on her eyes. Her big, beautiful blue belle eyes.

Too many thoughts ran rapid through his mind as he tried to ignore the hatred he felt, given off by Gatto Nero. The next thing he knew her earrings had made their last warning, before the power of her Miraculous started to fade. Adrien watched as the power disapaited, starting from her feet as her red and black dress was replaced with humble brown robes. When it was time for the mask to come off, he watched as in slow motion as her brown hair suddenly disappeared to be replaced with dark blue. The same big blue eyes remained.

The body he was inhabiting was now holding a dying Marinette.


	12. Chapter 12: Push Come to Shove

Chapter 12: Push Come to Shove

Tuesday came and went, neither teen speaking to their Kwami about the realistic dreams.

After school Marinette had met Adrien at the fabric store and together they chose the materials needed to complete his mother's dress. Oddly enough, he was without his bodyguard that day and had promised to meet back up with her that evening at his place to start on phase two of their project.

Wednesday was more or less the same except Marinette had been teased by her best friend about spending so much time with Adrien. Chloe had made an outburst but was quickly shut down by Nino of all people. He was protecting his best dude's pride.

By Thursday, a little excitement entered their lives. An akuma attack.

Marinette had been on her way home from Adrien's, having just put the finishing touches on the dress. Gabriel Agreste was still out of town which left the teens plenty of time to go between sewing and doing homework. The dress itself was a little too long to fit Marinette's frame so she was unable to model it, but Adrien reassured her it was perfect nonetheless.

The akuma fight went smoothly. Almost too smoothly. They were able to defeat and capture the akuma without using their special abilities. No one was injured. Heck! Nothing was even destroyed except the pride of the akumatized and his ex-girlfriend, who stood idly by watching.

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Chat Noir exclaimed, fist bumping in their traditional victory stance.

"I dont think we have ever come up against an easier foe," Chat Noir said, looking at the recovering man. He motioned for Ladybug to give him a minute. He walked up to recovering victim and placed his on the strangers shoulder.

"Chat Noir? What happened?" the 30 some year old man asked, confusing evident on his face.

"Breakups might be tough, but its better to be her friend then nothing, right?" Chat consoled the man who nodded. "As hard as it might seem, you will find someone worthy of you. So dont sweat it!" He smiled reassuringly at him.

He watched as the man walked toward his ex rubbing the back of his head sheepishly in embarrassment. They two began to talk before they walked away together.

"Chat," Ladybug smiled when he rejoined her. "You giving love advice?"

Chat winked. "Someone had to help the poor sap," he replied with a laugh. "Now if only I was able to listen to my own advice, eh Bugaboo?"

She eyed him, one eye brow raised. "Are you okay, Chat Noir?"

He became serious, thinking back to a few nights ago when he had last seen her and had their conversation. "I should be asking you that."

She stuttered. "Why.. why me?"

He shrugged. "Everything we have learned this week, its just a lot to take in, ya know? Of course! I'm totally thrilled about it!" He started to blush. "I mean thrilled about the prospect, but I'm not getting my hopes up I promise." He waved his claws in front of his face realizing he was rambling.

"To be honest, Chat. I'm not okay. Not really."

His ears perked up at her admission. "Want to talk about it?" He extended his baton and motioned with his head to meet him on the rooftop, away from prying ears. And eyes. No doubt Alya would be arriving soon if she wasnt already present.

He wrapped his arm around her waist without waiting for a response and extended his baton. Like he had done many times in the past, he waited until they were above roof level before using his momentum to rock them to the roof. He landed on his feet before letting her go.

"There. A little more privacy. Now how about it, My Lady?"

She slowly nodded, realizing that if they were going to get through this she had to be honest with him. As much as she didnt want to involve their civilian lives with their hero lives, she didnt feel like there was much of a choice given what their Kwami and told them. _And the dream_ , she flinched at the thought.

"I've… had this crush for a while now," she started, hesitant.

A sullen expression suddenly overcame Chat's features and his cat ears dropped in rejection. He hadnt been expecting that. "Who's the lucky guy?" he asked, curiosity getting the better of him after her pause.

She looked up at him from the corner of her eye. "If I told you it might give away too much of my civilian life." He nodded in understanding. "Lets call him… Gio." It was the first name that came to mind. She groaned internally. _Why did I have to pick that name?! At least there wont be a connection to my personal life._

Chat looked at her oddly, his face showing visible skepticism. _Gio? Must be Coincidence._

"Gio... and I are classmates. I've had a crush on him for as long as I have known him. He… he gave he his umbrella one day even though we had gotten into an argument earlier on in the day." She sighed, not believing she has giving up this information.

"I thought he was just like all the other jerks, but he wasnt." She blushed now, wiping an invisible tear from her eye. "And its not just me he was nice to. But everyone in my class. Even strangers. How could I not help but fall for him?"

"How does he feel about you?" Chat asked her, afraid to hear the answer.

She sniffed, as if she was holding back tears. "He doesnt know how I feel. I'm just his friend."

She hesitated to say more. An uncomfortable silence filled the air.

"Ludybug. Do you trust me?" he asked suddenly sensing her apprehension. He grabbed her hands in his and squeezed, trying to urge her to continue.

A nod. She closed her eyes and continued.

"We recently started spending more time together working on a project. I'm not sure how he feels and I'm to chicken to make the first move," she admitted. She opened her eyes looked at him. "He's the reason I cant let this whole Miraculous Soul Mate thing take over my life. I need to know where Gio and I stand first."

Chat nodded, quiet and contemplating. _She said first. As if their might be hope for us if things dont work out between them._ He shook the thoughts from his head. _Her happiness comes first_ , he told himself. _If its with me or this Gio person I want what is best for her._

"Chat?" she tentatively called, worried for his lack of response.

He shook himself from his thoughts. "Gio is a lucky man, and stupid if he hasnt caught on to how you feel." He smiled at her, his big stupid grin that always made her laugh. "You should tell him how you feel. At least then you will know once and for all."

"I dont know if I can. I've tried so many times in the past." She sighed. "As Ladybug nothing can stop me. As regular old me, I'm nothing."

Chat snapped himself out of the little depressed state he had found himself in. He grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to look at him.

"You are not nothing. With or without the mask, even if I dont know who you are you are still you. You are brave. And strong. Thoughtful. Smart. You are beautiful," he said softly. "And he is an idiot not to see it."

"Chat..." She didnt know what to say.

"Todays battle went great. Nothing went wrong. I have no idea what is happening with his bond thing, and I guess it doesnt really matter because I will always consider your feelings first. But promise me one thing?"

"What?"

"Tell this Gio guy how you feel."

She nodded, no words needed to be expressed.

He rested his forehead against her own while holding her gloved hands in his tight clawed grip. "Do this for you, not for me, not for him. Promise?"

"I… promise, Chat."

Satisfied with her answer he released her from their close proximity. "I better get going," he grinned, looking at her from over his shoulder. "Sooner rather then later?"

She nodded.

"I'll do the evening patrols for the remainder of the week," he offered. "If you need me, I'll be around." He saluted to her and before she could say another word he took a running leap to the a joining roof and was all too soon out of sight.

 _I gave my umbrella to Marinette the day I met her,_ Chat thought as he bounded from roof top to roof top. _After the whole misunderstanding with Chloe and the gum._

A _nd we have been spending a lot of time_ together. B _ut she doesnt like me like that, does she? What am I talking about? There is no way Ladybug is Marinette. Everyone in my class has been akumatized…._

Chat's eye widened as he turned to look back in the direction he had just come.

 _Except Marinette._

He put on the breaks and stopped his trek home. He tried to wrack his brain over the last 2 years and not once did he recall having to fight her akumatized self.

 _Because she never had been._

Was it possible? Had he found his Lady? Could Ladybug really be Marinette?

Surly other boys have given girls their umbrella on a rainy day. Teens argued all the time, too. While Marinette was known to have her moments, which usually resulted from something Chloe did or said, his friend had never suffered enough negative emotions that would have lead Hawk Moth to her.

Luck?

Or just Marinette?

Chat laughed sarcastically under this breath. "There is no way Marinette is Ladybug," he said outloud. "She's pretty cute, and smart, and a very thoughtful person, but she's always late to class..." he started to trail off… "and clumsy…. and always disappearing..."

 _And the red dress._

Before he could talk himself out of it, Chat changed direction and headed toward the Dupin-Cheng bakery. He needed to check on her.

He wasnt sure what he would say even if she was awake, but something was bothering him and just like he vowed with Ladybug, he was going to get the bottom of it if it was the last thing he did.

It was getting late by the time he arrived. Marinette should have been asleep seeing it was a school night but her light was on. _Typical._

Should he stop in to say hi? He wasnt sure what to say to her as he had just seen her an hour prior at his house, as Adrien . Plus he was Chat Noir at the moment and found it hard to make idle talk with the bluenette without the flirting. What kind of conversation could a super hero and a high school girl have anyway? He sat content on the rooftop a few houses down and contemplated.

More then a hour went by before her lights went off signaling she had gone to bed.

Staying quiet as not to disturb her, he peered into her round port hole window. She looked as if she was sound asleep. Cradled against her chest was a small red stuffed animal.

 _How cute._

He looked around her room, a place he had been on several occasions, as Adrien mostly. Not much had changed since his last visit.

But a red something did catch his eye.

Near her work desk was a bundle of red and black cloth. And draped over the back of her chair was a very extinguishable pair of gloves. Black with red spots. Part of the Ladybird design he had helped her complete.

"What is up with Marinette?" he whispered to himself. "First she draws it, and now is making it?" He frowned, thinking of Ladybug, of Ladybird, the dream he had had. _She had even admitted that something like that of a dream prompted her to design it_.

 _Could she really be ladybug?_ He had had a dream of Ladybird. Wouldnt it make sense if Ladybug also had a similar dream after their talk earlier in the week? And because of these dreams decided to recreate the dress?

Chat was confused. Marinette was sweet, but shy. She was a klutz, not skilled like Ladybug. Marinette was his friend, regardless of her flaws, but she was the complete opposite of him. She couldnt be Ladybug, could she?

He thought about himself. As Adrien, he was groomed to be the perfect gentleman. As chat Noir he was free to be who he wanted. He was funny, romantic, charming, and outgoing. The complete opposite of his civilian self.

His brow furrowed in thought as he did a flip and vaulted off the side of her building to land on the far roof. He looked back at the bakery and sighed.

He had given Ladybug the push to talk to her crush. If Marinette was Ladybug, then who was Marinette crushing on? The thought of both girls in his life liking another guy ate at his heart. He groaned, vowing to forget about it that night.

With a final glance he headed home to the very empty mansion.


End file.
